


Your grave and the masquerade

by Melitina



Series: La trilogia di Jakku [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, Post TFA, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitina/pseuds/Melitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le notti su Jakku sono sempre fredde.<br/>Quando si alza il vento ti corrode la faccia, le mani, gli abiti e se non stai attento, anche il cuore.<br/>Non c’è posto dove nascondersi, tra le dune.<br/>Questa è casa sua."</p><p>Reylo Post-TFA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Il mio contributo alla causa del reylo trash. Perdonate eventuali errori, missclick e generale angst della storia.

  
_To see a candle’s light,_  
_one must take it into a dark place._  
_Ursula K. Le Guin_  


   
Le notti su Jakku sono sempre fredde. L’aria del deserto decide di punirti, dopo averti fatto impazzire con il calore del giorno, con un gelo che ti corrompe la carne.  
Quando si alza il vento ti corrode la faccia, le mani, gli abiti e se non stai attento, anche il cuore.  
Non c’è posto dove nascondersi, tra le dune.  
Questa è casa sua.  
   
Si è svegliata di colpo. Lo guarda, e ogni volta le è un po’ più semplice e un po’ più difficile da sopportare.  
Occhi chiusi, respiro leggero ma regolare. È ancora immerso in sogni che la escludono.  
Le ore scorrono lente, un chicco di sabbia alla volta. Rey non vuole cedere al sonno perché ha paura.  
Ha paura che quando si sveglierà quegli occhi saranno vigili.  
Stringe la mano sul blaster, l’ultima salvezza in un incubo.  
Kylo Ren è un peso troppo importante per una ragazza sola.

Questa è la prima notte.

L’avamposto di Niima è la sola occasione per sopravvivere in quel casino fottuto in cui la sua vita è stata scaraventata. Riesuma il suo speeder e tutta il suo coraggio per giungerci.  
Quando arriva, vede ciò che ha lasciato il Primo Ordine.  
Quel giorno in cui tutto andò male, in cui tutto diventò complicato e pericoloso ed eccitante, quando guidò il Millenium Falcon per la prima volta.  
La preoccupazione per Finn le pungola il cuore. Il dolore per Han Solo le fa pungere gli occhi e le dà lo sprone per avanzare tra i resti del bazar.  
_Guarda i cadaveri, Rey, guarda come il fuoco ha annientato il bazar e i ricorda i laser che ti sparavano così saprai cosa ti aspetta._  
Rabbrividisce al pensiero di ciò che è capace l’uomo che giaceva nel suo rifugio, di ciò che l’aspetta nel caso scappasse.  
Nel cubicolo, che chiamavano ufficio, non c’è traccia di Unkar Plutt.  
Erano tutti fuggiti, o morti, e solo qualche pazzo osa aggirarsi tra le rovine, per saccheggiare.  
Come lei.  
_Veloce, il deposito._  
È l’unico aspetto positivo di quella visita, il deposito di Unkar Plutt a sua intera disposizione.  
Lo depreda con tutta la soddisfazione possibile di chi aveva vissuto per anni sotto la tirannia del mercante di Niima  
   
Quando emerge della porta di casa sua, capisce che qualcosa era cambiato.  
“Dove…?”  
Un colpo di tosse che è un rantolo, una voce profonda che si incrina,  
Rey si concentra sui gesti che sono parte della sua vita. Scuotere la sabbia, trascinare provviste, chiudere il portellone dell’AT-AT, controllare l’accumulo di acqua nel serbatoio.  
“Sei.. la… ragazza?”  
Lei conta le porzioni che ha nel suo borsone, poi ne sceglie una. Se ci prova, lui sarebbe scomparso.  
_Vero?_  
Quanto vorrebbe avere Finn con lei. O BB-8. O ancora essere sola, un giorno come un altro in cui tornava dall’avamposto, con solo sessanta razioni più del suo solito.  
“Ragazza. Rispondi.”  
Poco meno di una minaccia, poco meno di una supplica.  
Se si girasse vedrebbe un volto troppo sbagliato per appartenere a Kylo Ren.  
_Non puoi farlo morire di fame. Anzi non puoi farlo morire proprio._  
I colpi cominciano allora, tonfi di un corpo molle contro la parete metallica.  
“Basta, ho capito, basta! Che razza di casino stai facendo?”  
Si gira esasperata e lo fissa.  
La sua faccia è un disastro attraversato da un taglio che si sta rimarginando male, sudore e ombre scure sotto gli occhi.  
Lui la guarda, vassoio con le provviste e tutto. Le sue labbra si screpolano in un’altra parola ma qualcosa la blocca in fondo alla gola.  
Non avrebbe supplicato.  
“Devi mangiare. Qualcosa.”  
Rey posa il vassoio. Tira su un panino d’acqua e glielo lancia.  
Kylo Ren le ringhia contro come la bestia ferita che è.  
“Acqua.”  
Rey sospira di fronte alla sua riluttanza. La maggior parte delle ferite di lui è a causa sua ma non per questo può farlo morire di sete.  
Lei è meglio di così.  
Vorrebbe esserlo.  
Si avvicina, apre la boraccia, l’accosta alle labbra riarse dell’uomo.  
Sente quanto lui la sta odiando perché non c’è un ringraziamento alla fine di quel lungo sorso.

Così la seconda notte sta passando.  
Rey non vuole prendere sonno, la mano si tende sul blaster. Le spade laser sono nascoste al sicuro, in una gamba dell’AT-AT parzialmente sepolta sotto la sabbia.  
Non vuole pensare alle due spade.  
Non vuole ricordare duelli, scelte e la Forza che la sommerge come se fosse sempre stata aria per lei.  
Ascolta qualche rantolo che giunge dall’uomo ferito, mentre gli occhi vorrebbero solo chiudersi e sognare.  
Ogni tanto vede davanti a sé un’isola.  
Ogni tanto sente solo i fiocchi di neve sul viso, il crepitio di una spada che fende l’aria sopra la notte scura attorno a lei.  
Calca il suo casco da aviatore sul viso, accende le manopole che regolano la frequenza – sono collegate ad una antenna che riceve segnale dall’avamposto di Niima, che è collegato con altre frequenze del pianeta.  
Nella culla ovattata che la circonda sente il crepitio delle frequenze elettromagnetiche.  
_Ok, Finn, senti. Mi prenderai per pazza. Già mi immagino la tua faccia mentre esclami: “Che cosa?”_  
Comunicazioni interrotte per quella sera. Nessun annuncio di tempeste in arrivo. Nessun avviso dello sbarco del Primo Ordine. Nessun amico.  
_Spero che sei vivo lassù da qualche parte._    
Il blaster le pesa mentre si muove. Controlla il respiro. Ancora e ancora. Pensa a quello che Kylo Ren ha fatto al suo amico, al fatto che Finn da qualche parte potrebbe essere moribondo o già morto.  
La dose di antipiretico che gli ha dato sta facendo effetto, eppure sente ancora l’infezione infuriare dentro di  lui.  
La faccia è un problema. Un bruciatura che è come una saetta e consuma tutto quello che sta sotto.  
_Finn, mi servirebbe il tuo coraggio._  
“Sei della Resistenza.”  
Rey scivola giù dai suoi pensieri verso quella voce che graffia come la cartavetro.  
“Stai male. Torna a dormire.”  
“E’ con te? Dimmi… è con te?”  
Lei si allontana nauseata dalle domande. Lui lascia ricadere la testa all’indietro, drenato dal semplice movimento di esplorare ciò che lo circonda.  
“Solo questo… vedo che sei dalla sua parte. Devi dire a mia madre...”  
Rey scivola all’indietro, incapace di mettere una fine a quel delirio mormorato alle tre lune di Jakku.  
_Finn, ho proprio sbagliato sai, ma cosa vuoi che faccia a questo punto?_  
Lei trema un attimo prima di rispondere.  
“Non conosco tua madre.”  
“Bugiardo.  _Sento_  la bugia. Generale, principessa. Come si fa chiamare ora? Si fa chiamare ancora Leia Organa?”  
Lui la sta guardando ma Rey non è davvero sicura che la stia vedendo, nelle luce spettrale che filtra dalle fessure dell’abitacolo, dietro il casco da pilota. Nella sua gola le è rimasto incastrato il cuore e nessuna risposta che abbia senso da replicare.  
“So che la conosci. Dille che è morto. Dille proprio questo, che è morto e  _di non mandare più nessuno per suo figlio_.”  
Rey scivola via, dietro le ombre, là dove il portellone si apre miracolosamente sul mondo esterno.  
_Dovevo proprio venire con te, Finn._   _Dove proprio prendermi cura di te._  
Certe decisioni sono rapide, non vengono prese con il cervello ma in un attimo ti lasciano a perseguirle con meticolosità fino alla fine.  
   
Ci sono tante cose da fare per sopravvivere.  
Controllare lo stato delle riserve d’acqua.  
Frenare l’avanzata della sabbia che vuole inghiottire il gigante abbattuto.  
Rey conosce tanti metodi.  
Controllare il numero delle provviste.  
Scappare verso la navicella che ha atterrato solo tre giorni fa, e controllare per l’ennesima volta che i sistemi di tracciamento siano fuori uso.  
Ogni tanto entra a casa, giusto per assicurarsi che sia ancora lì, dove lo ha lasciato la mattina.  
Jakku non perdona di giorno, ti costringe a ricordarti di dove sei in ogni sudore che scorre sulla tua pelle.  
Il tarlo di Rey batte l’ostinazione di un pianeta crudele.  
Si affaccia nel nido dell’abitacolo. Kylo Ren dorme per la maggior parte del tempo o si rigira in una sofferenza a lei estranea.  
Si gira verso di lei e dice qualcosa. Non è una lingua che le è nota.  
_Non è lucido. Meglio così, no?_  
Si ritira perché alla fine l’indifferenza è la scelta migliore.  
Ogni tanto scruta l’orizzonte alla ricerca di caschi bianchi e ordini crudeli. Aspetta, ma c’è solo il riverbero del sole che, se lo fossi troppo a lungo, ti confonde gli occhi e la mente.  
Il cielo, lo scruta solo ogni tanto.  
Il TIE fighter, abbandonato poco lontano in un zona in cui le dune non rischiano di sommergerlo, è la sua prima preoccupazione.  
   
La quarta notte Rey si rigira nell’unica stanza della sua casa. Le lune sono cieche quella sera e non c’è luce che filtra dei fori che costellano il soffitto e le pareti.  
La situazione con Kylo Ren sta andando bene, per lui.  
Quella sera aveva notato segni di ripresa.  
Mentre lo stava legando alle maniglie dell’abitacolo, aveva notato anche meno tentativi di ribellione del solito.  
Lo aveva preso per un segno di resa.  
Il respiro difficoltoso che viene dal ferito, quella notte, le parla di qualcosa di diverso.  
Rey si morde il labbro.  
Aveva finito i patch di bacta, quasi subito. I farmaci, erano seguiti subito dopo. C’erano numerose altre pillole nel bazar, ma Rey non sapeva se erano adatte ad un organismo umano.  
_Sai che nessuno verrebbe a chiederti spiegazioni?_  
Sente ancora quei tonfi contro la parete metallica, di tanto in tanto, quella notte erano più goffi e più disperati del solito.  
“Fermo!”  
Gli immobilizza il piede prima che scatti di nuovo.  
“Fallo di nuovo… e ti blocco anche le gambe.”  
Kylo Ren la fissa senza capire davvero quello che gli sta dicendo. Quando lo aveva toccato, si è accorta di quanto sta bruciando. Bruciava ancora dal giorno in cui tutto era finito alla Starkiller.  
“Ho visto Chewie. E’ stato lui?”  
_Chewie… di cosa…_  
Rey si ritira senza sapere a cosa appigliarsi.  
_Ha perso troppo acqua anche oggi… disidratazione… sta sicuramente allucinando…_  
“Non… non è qui…”  
“L’ho visto.” Sospiro. “Vattene via, devo curarmi.”  
“Perché io cosa sto cercando di fare, secondo te?”  
Rey accende la torcia per controllare meglio la situazione delle sue ferite.  
È allora che sente la paura bloccarle la mano.  
“Non toccarmi!”  
Il corpo di Kylo Ren si tende e poi sembra spaccarsi in direzioni diverse mentre sente la torcia tremolare nella mano, il pavimento oscillare, gli oggetti della stanza cadere a terra.  
Quando l’ondata di Forza è passata, Rey si costringe a ricordare di come ha affrontato tre mostri bavosi senza svenire.  
_Un uomo solo non mi può causare così tanti problemi._  
Lo guarda, vede il suo viso sbiancare all’improvviso.  
Lo gira appena in tempo, prima che i conati lo soffochino.  
   
Molto dopo Rey è abbandonata sull’amaca che è tutto il suo giaciglio.  
Per sua fortuna Kylo Ren è misericordiosamente svenuto dopo averle gracchiato qualcosa che suonava come un insulto in Shyriiwook.  
Ha trascinato il suo corpo fuori dall’abitacolo.  
Ha pulito come poteva la confusione che aveva lasciato dietro.  
Ha sprecato dell’acqua pulita per fasciare con uno straccio la sua fronte sudata.  
Ora fissa la bambola che è caduta tra i resti dei fiori disintegrati.  
È esausta.  
Avrebbe voglia di piangere.  
Invece si raggomitola sotto la coperta e sogna.  
   
“Ok, chiariamo una cosa. Niente trucchi da Jedi.”  
La luce crudele di Jakku che filtra nella stanza non può nascondere le ombre sotto gli occhi di Kylo Ren.  
I suoi occhi sono l’unica viva che è rimasta immutata nella devastazione che è la sua faccia.  
“E niente razioni sprecate.”  
Rey tremola un attimo, ma il blaster rimane saldo nella sua mano sudata.  
“Qualcosa da dire?”  
Kylo Ren apre la bocca e un suono gracchiante e incomprensibile esce fuori.  
“Puoi ripetere?”  
“Non serve che usi… una maschera. Per intimorirmi.”  
Rey arrossisce quando si accorge di avere ancora addosso il casco da pilota. Lo aveva indossato al mattino, per controllare quali trasmissioni radio fossero captate dagli insediamenti vicini ma dopo diversi tentativi aveva ceduto. Qualcosa si era rotto all’interno, perché sentiva solo silenzio.  
“Vale lo stesso anche per me.”  
“Sei tu la ragazza.”  
“Ho un nome, sai.”  
“Che sarebbe?”  
_Come se non lo sapessi…_  
Due Forze di egual valore si annullano tra loro, ma poco c’è da fare quando la Forza prevale in una direzione. Lei ricorda bene la sensazione di essere dalla parte giusta.  
“Rey.”

 

Ha passato il giorno a rovistare tra le scorte dell’avamposto di Niima col cuore che le batteva all’impazzata.  
In ogni ombra vedeva la presenza di Unkar Plutt o di uno stormtrooper in esplorazione. Temeva di più la reazione del primo se l’avesse scoperta a ficcanasare nel deposito.  
Quando torna alla sua tana, il sole sta calando e ha con sé scorte di viveri, diversi strumenti da lavoro che le servono per le riparazioni e nessun medicinale che avrebbe potuto usare su un essere umano.  
Quando si avvicina a Kylo Ren, nota che è addormentato o forse era svenuto di nuovo.  
La ferita peggiore rimane il colpo di balestra sul fianco. Lo aveva raggiunto in effetti una brutta posizione ma non si era resa conto di quanto fosse grave fino a quando non aveva scostato i vestiti. La maggior parte dei patch di bacta erano finiti lì sopra.  
Annusa la ferita sul fianco ma non sente l’odore della decomposizione. Qualsiasi uomo normale sarebbe morto dopo un colpo del genere, se non per i danni, per la perdita di sangue ma lui sembrava aver assorbito il colpo. Il bacta che gli aveva versato sopra aveva fatto il resto.  
I dettagli dell’attacco alla Starkiller, del resto, hanno ormai i contorni di certi incubi in cui ti svegli aggrovigliato dai tuoi stessi pensieri.  
_Qualcuno arriverà. Arriveranno e prenderanno il dannato Kylo Ren e gestiranno loro la situazione…_  
Rey striscia lontano, grata di essere così silenziosa perché vuole avere del tempo per riposarsi lontana da quello sguardo impossibile.  
È nello stallo di non sapere se essere sollevata che Kylo Ren non morirà sotto la sua veglia o se essere preoccupata per lo stesso motivo. Il massimo che ora è in grado di fare è insultarla mentre lo sposta o si avvicina a lui.  
_E ha la Forza._  
Rey osserva con preoccupazione i sottili movimenti che scorrono nel suo corpo immerso nel riposo.  
_Ma anch’io, e posso usarla._  
Il tramonto sta proiettando le sue luci sui loro visi, infiammandoli di calore, quando Rey decide di muoversi. Sa così poco di quello che è in grado di fare.  
Kylo Ren era stato reticente su cosa intendeva con la parola curarsi ma dopo averlo interrogato con molta cautela ma anche insistenza, si era lasciato sfuggire che riguardava la Forza.  
_Lo fai solo perché… è la cosa giusta, ok?_  
Rey sente la sua mano tremare, come dopo che ha scoperto la spada laser di Luke Skywaler, una vampata di anticipazione e paura e ansia che grida ai suoi sensi di scappare via.  
Posa la mano aperta sul volto.  
È incredibile che sia così caldo, vivo e reale. Per un terribile momento lo sente muoversi nel suo sonno profondo.  
_Pensa, Rey, pensa a qualcosa._  
La prima volta che lo aveva visto, senza la sua maschera. Non era ciò che si aspettava da un comandante del Primo Ordine. Era una faccia così comune, che poteva essere una faccia che aveva già visto all’avamposto di Niima, confusa tra i pastori nomadi di Reestkii e i rari commercianti interplanetari. Non una faccia di cui fidarsi del tutto ma neppure una di cui aver paura.  
Fluttua sopra quel ricordo per così tanto tempo che con fatica si accorge del pericolo.  
La vede e la sente sotto le sue dita come se fosse reale.  
Le giunge addosso come uno schiaffo che la riporta bruscamente nella realtà del suo corpo, nella stanza della sua tana su Jakku dove il sudore si gela sulla pelle. Non capisce se è lei che sta gridando.  
D’istinto rotola via, coprendosi con le mani la testa che sta pulsando con un doloro sordo che aumenta di intensità ad ogni suo movimento.  
Quando si azzarda ad aprire gli occhi, vede che al posto della ferita della spada laser una cicatrice sottile e rosa spezza in due il volto di Kylo Ren. La sua espressione è contorta in qualcosa che sembra oltraggio mentre grida.  
“Che cosa hai fatto? Rey?”  
Un brivido le percorre il corpo a sentire la sua voce pronunciare il suo nome.  
“Non lo so,” risponde anche se non è sicura che lui riesca a sentirla.  
All’improvviso le sembra difficile tenere gli occhi aperti, e con un finale gesto di misericordia crolla in un sonno senza sogni.  
   
Si sveglia, e i suoi occhi la seguono mentre caccia i residui di stanchezza.  
Non può muoversi più di tanto, legato strettamente alle maniglie dell’abitacolo.  
Rey si prepara una reazione di cibo al volo, troppo affamata per preoccuparsi del suo giudizio. Con un senso di colpa ne apre una seconda, che divora in pochi morsi.  
“Ragazza. Ti stai dimenticando di qualcosa?”  
Kylo Ren cerca di torcersi per mantenere una posizione meno vulnerabile. Lei inghiottisce l’ultimo boccone e nota come le tracce di confusione siano sparite dal suo sguardo sostituite da una certa spigolosità che lei ben conosce.  
“Ti darò la tua parte di cibo.”  
“Non è quello che intendevo.”  
Un grazie forse era davvero troppo da aspettarsi da lui.  
“Senti, Kylo Ren o come vuoi farti chiamare, sei salvo solo perché io ti ho tirato fuori dalla foresta in fiamme mentre il pianeta crollava sotto di noi.”  
“Dimentichi che metà delle ferite me le hai procurate tu e che il pianeta crollava perché lo avete fatto esplodere voi.”  
“Quello era merito di Han Solo e di Chewie.”  
Lo dice d’impulso, senza davvero riflettere.  
Se possibile il volto di Kylo Ren, già pallido di suo, perse ancora più colore. Il cuore di Rey batte all’impazzata mentre sente, ancora prima di vedere, la rabbia, rapida a scattare come lampi oscuri dall’uomo di fronte a lei.  
Le sua mani si muovono spasmodiche contro i legacci, tanto da lasciare abrasioni sulla pelle, mentre Rey sente le vibrazioni propagarsi sulle pareti dell’AT-AT. L’aria è attraversata da correnti di Forza che le fanno rizzare i peli sulla pelle.  
“Pensi di essere furba?”  
La voce di Kylo Ren la inchioda dove si trova mentre la sua Forza rischia di far oscillare pericolosamente la struttura.  
“Qualsiasi motivo tu abbia in mente, ragazza, qualsiasi cosa ti abbiano promesso non ti gioverà aiutare la Resistenza. Sono una causa persa.”  
“Ti sbagli.”  
Rey porta una mano alla sua spalla e sposta la stoffa della tunica fino a che non scivola giù lasciandole scoperte parte della schiena.  
Qualcosa nel suo gesto sembra aver bloccato qualsiasi reazione da parte di Kylo Ren.  
“Ti ho colpito, è vero. Mi sono solo difesa da te.”  
Rey gira la schiena fino a quando lui può vedere la costellazione di lividi scuri che le attraversa dalle scapole per sparire sotto la stoffa della sua tunica.  
“Hai ragione, nessuna ricompensa che può darmi la Resistenza vale la pena di sopportare il tuo pessimo carattere.”  
   
Quando la sua mente è confusa, solo del duro lavoro può aiutarla a ritrovare chiarezza ed equilibrio.  
Con un sospiro di stanchezza si rinchiude nel TIE fighter per ore, mentre analizza la quantità di danni che ha subito nella fuga e nell’atterraggio su Jakku. Maneggiare attrezzatura e parti di controllo è così confortante che si dimentica di quale motivo l’ha portata lì.  
Quando rientra dentro casa, vede un pacco di razioni volare verso la stanza, verso la figura sdraiata. Le razioni cadono nel silenzio che nessuno dei due vuole davvero rompere.  
Rey si sente un po’ sciocca mentre lo raggiunge, apre la confezione e ne prepara il contenuto.  
Non c’è nessun ringraziamento neppure questa volta, ma neppure qualche insulto particolare.  
Lui sposta lo sguardo dal cibo a lei e Rey capisce che è davvero troppo pieno di orgoglio per chiedere una mano.  
_Già, ma dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto non posso lasciarlo morire di fame._  
Con un sospiro rompe i legacci liberandogli i polsi.  
   
“Su Jakku è abitudine lavarsi?”  
Dopo aver svuotato i piatti, Rey non ha ancora deciso che farne di lui. Nel dubbio stringe il blaster tra il suo petto, per ogni evenienza.  
“Che cosa vorresti dire?”  
Kylo Ren fa una smorfia.  
“Devo lavarmi.”  
Rey reprime a stento un suono che può essere una risata.  
“Oh. Non ne dubito.”  
L’occhiata che le lancia le diede l’idea di quanto in fretta si sta riprendendo.  
C’è un punto nel suo AT-AT, ricavato in una delle gambe, dove aveva installato un invertitore sonico, varie circuiti e componenti che emettevano vibrazioni. È la sua versione di una doccia sonica.  
“Ok. Vieni con me. Fa abbastanza fresco fuori.”  
Ci vuole un tempo che le sembra eterno perché Kylo Ren riesca ad alzarsi. Le dimensioni della cabina non aiutano: è stata pensata per resistere in un combattimento non per la comodità dei soldati. Il fatto che lui sia alto in modo assurdo con delle gambe che non finiscono più e ancora convalescente dalle ferite riportate rendono i suoi progressi lenti e incerti.  
Per un paio di volte è quasi tentata di andargli in soccorso, ma si tira indietro al ricordo che è lui l’uomo che ha atterrato Finn con facilità, l’uomo che l’ha rapita su Takodana e che ha ucciso a sangue freddo Han Solo.  
Così vicina a lui nota lo sforzo che i suoi muscoli stanno subendo per sostenerlo in piedi. Non emette neppure un lamento mentre si avvicina.  
Rey gli indica l’uscita.  
“Prima tu.”  
“Seriamente, ragazza?”  
C’è indignazione anche ora che la domanda è pronunciata a denti stretti.  
Rey deglutisce ma lo guarda senza battere ciglio.  
_Sono fortunata che non abbia le energie per schiacciarmi contro il muro._  
Escono fuori dalla protezione dell’AT-AT e il calore del deserto li colpisce appieno. Il sole sta tramontando e le temperatura è ancora alta tra le dune, Rey ci è abituata e non le dà fastidio ma nota come la vertigine coglie Kylo Ren impreparato. La sua mano scatta per tenersi al portellone del veicolo corazzato e lo stringe così forte che Rey pensa avrebbe lasciato dei segni nel metallo e nella carne. Lui non sembra curarsene anzi stringe ancora più forte.  
“Fresco, eh.”  
“Relativamente più fresco rispetto a qualche ora fa,” ribatte lei.  
“Hai intenzione di stare a fissarmi tutto il tempo?” le chiede lui con tono brusco quando giungono alla doccia.  
“Sì.”  
La guarda una seconda volta come se la vedesse appieno solo in quel momento. Sotto la luce che ancora indugia nel cielo, la faccia di lui è una maschera di nervi, stanchezza e ombre. Sa che la sua è meglio di così, ma Rey è abituata al caldo, alla scarsità di cibo e alla mancanza di sonno.  
Con un suono che poteva essere disgusto o stizza o entrambi Kylo Ren comincia a togliersi i vestiti. Non ne ha ancora molti addosso, il suo pesante mantello giace aggrovigliato nella stanza assieme alle protezioni da battaglia.  
Dopo quelle poche parole, Kylo Ren non ha cercato di dire altro ma ogni gesto le fa capire quanto sia a pochi passi dall’esplodere.  
_Ok, Rey, non cedere. Sei stata in situazione peggiori._  
Il vero problema è che non sapeva dove posare gli occhi e nello stesso tempo non osa distogliere lo sguardo perché non può lasciargli campo libero per qualsiasi follia avesse avuto in mente.  
_Il che accadrà presto…_  
Spera di non dover ricorrere alle spade laser ma prima lui deve trovare il nascondiglio, e questo la rassicura un poco.  
Trattiene per un attimo il fiato quando ha una visione fugace delle massa distorta che c’è al fianco sinistro di lui, nel punto dove la balestra di Chewbecca aveva colpito.  
“Penso che dovrei…”  
È tagliata fuori da Kylo Ren che entra nel cubicolo e chiude il portellone, celandolo alla sua vista.  
“Ren! Ascoltami per una volta. Non c’è niente di male se controllo la ferita.”  
“Non è necessario.”  
“Sto solo cercando di aiutarti.”  
Rey non si crede capace di quello che ha appena detto ma invece lo ha proprio detto ad alta voce e questo la fa infuriare.  
“Nessuno ti ha chiesto niente.”  
La vibrazione giunge distintamente mentre Rey fissa con espressione ostinata e con un principio di mal di testa la sua più preziosa creazione profanata da un Kylo Ren che ha deciso di renderle la vita difficile.  
“Fai come vuoi ma non mi sembra di aver fatto un pessimo lavoro sulla faccia…”  
“Per niente. È stata un’ottima stoccata.”  
_Sta facendo una battuta. Sta davvero facendo una battuta a me?_  
“Non è quello che intendevo… e per piacere, Kylo Ren, non insultarmi in Shyriiwook.”  
“Come fai a dire che è Shyriiwook?”  
“Per tua informazione, lo capisco abbastanza bene.”  
Per un attimo cala silenzio da entrambi i lati, e a Rey sembra di sentire non solo il suo ma anche il battito furioso di un altro cuore.  
“Siamo partiti col piede sbagliato…”  
C’è una specie di risata dall’altra parte del portellona, così scomposta e senza gioia che Rey ha un sussulto.  
“… ma quella è stata una brutta ferita e non dovresti sottovalutarla.”  
“Ragazza, so tutto dell’arma che mi ha ferito e no, non la sottovaluto. Hai ancora intenzione di stare lì davanti?”  
_Assolutamente sì._  
“Ho impiegato tre mesi per costruire questo affare. Non ho intenzione di ritrovarmelo distrutto.”  
Ma non avrebbe saputo dire se la vera ragione è perché l’idea di Kylo Ren libero di aggirarsi per la sua casa la infastidisse o se l’idea di dover trascinare il suo corpo nudo, e svenuto, per tutto il tragitto fino all’interno dell’AT-AT la preoccupasse.  
   
Si accordano, senza neppure bisogno di dirselo, che ignorarsi è la cosa migliore per tutti e due, almeno per un certo periodo di tempo.  
Così quando tornano dentro lui non prova neppure a raccogliere maggiori informazioni sulle sue intenzioni e lei decide che la quantità di cure che gli aveva elargito è più che sufficiente e che al resto può anche pensarci da solo.  
C’è solo un momento in cui la tensione sale a livelli pericolosi.  
Quando tenta di legarlo di nuovo. Non è molto entusiasta dell’idea, e neppure lei di avvicinarsi così troppo.  
“Nessun trucchetto Jedi,” gli ricorda lei mentre preme la punta del blaster contro la tempia di lui.  
“Sai che è totalmente inutile.”  
“Forse. Possiamo provare.”  
La lascia fare ancora una volta, e lei si chiese quante volte avrebbe vinto quella scommessa verso il nulla.  
Lo lascia sfogarsi contro le pareti della sua casa, mentre lei aggiusta sul viso occhialini e turbante per affrontare il calore del deserto. Meglio qualche muro ammaccato che il suo corpo.  
   
Rey emerge dal TIE fighter con la testa più chiara e una lista meno lunga di quanto temesse sulle riparazione da fare. Ha bisogno di alcuni pezzi di ricambio, questo è il problema.  
Non come procurarseli, quello no, neppure dove andare per prenderli ma trovare il tempo per procurarseli era tutta un’altra faccenda.  
Si stupisce del silenzio che c’è attorno a lei mentre torna verso casa.  
Jakku è un pianeta silenzioso di desolate distese sabbiose, ma anche nell’apparente mancanza di vita ci sono dei rumori.  
Rey crolla a sedere accanto al piede semi-sepolto dell’AT-AT – il suo rifugio preferito di sempre. Dall’interno non giungono particolari rumori ma non sente la necessità di un confronto con Kylo Ren o di passare del tempo con lui se proprio può evitarlo.  
_E’ cominciato tutto da qui, quando per la prima volta ho sentito BB-8._  
Pensa al piccolo droide che le è stato fedele, a Finn che è convalescente in quel momento, se tutto era andato bene, persino a Chwebecca che è sempre stato così coraggioso e gentile e che lei non ha mai ringraziato. Una lacrime le spunta sul viso, ma la ricaccia con ostinazione: su Jakku non si spreca acqua.  
È immersa così a lungo nelle sue riflessioni che all’inizio non nota il riverbero all’orizzonte. Mano a mano che osserva il punto  in cui si muove una macchia scura le sembra di capire che cosa sta succedendo, ma non riesce ad afferrare del tutto i suoi pensieri.  
_Mi devo essere addormentata._  
Per un attimo spera che qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa sia – stia arrivando per scuoterla dalla stasi in cui si trova.  
Scuote la testa, per schiarire i suoi pensieri e fissa con più concentrazione la macchia.  
“Merda.”  
Rey scatta in piedi ed entra nella cabina dell’AT-AT, chiamando a gran voce Kylo Ren.  
“Avanti, devi venire con me.”  
Non sta ad ascoltare davvero risposta mentre gli slega i polsi.  
Gli scuote la spalla ma riceve solo una smorfia di fastidio.  
“Che cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Guai. Grossi se non ti alzi.”  
Corre dall’altro lato della cabina, afferrando sul percorso il blaster, che infila nella cintura, e un rotolo di fune.  
Kylo Ren la guarda scettico, torreggiando su di lei. Rey non si lascia intimorire così facilmente, è abituata a trattare con gente alta il doppio di lei e feroce almeno quanto lui.  
“Dobbiamo mettere le paratie e assicurare le protezioni.”  
“Perché?”  
Lei si lascia andare in una esclamazione di frustrazione.  
“Perché, saccentone, c’è una tempesta che ci sta venendo addosso!”  
Lo spinge fuori dall’AT-AT in tempo per notare che il vento si è già alzato, sollevando parte della sabbia che ora vortica attorno ai loro piedi.  
“Che cosa ti aspetti che faccia?” le chiede lui, gridando per farsi sentire sopra il frastuono del vento.  
“Segui quello che ti dico di fare, ed evita di metterti nei guai.”  
_Non ho intenzione di rischiare la vita per salvare la tua._  
Rey non lo degna di molta attenzione troppo impegnata a cominciare a scalare la parete dorsale della cabina dell’AT-AT. In cima sta aggrovigliato e legato il telone che avrebbe protetto le pareti dalla sabbia che si sarebbe sollevata da lì a poco. Rey si era arrangiata con quello che aveva.  
Scioglie le funi che fissano la cerata e srotola il telo, lanciando un capo della corda a Kylo Ren che aspetta sotto.  
“Legalo alla maniglia che trovi a destra e fissa i moschettoni.”  
Per dirgli questo deve sporgersi pericolosamente, mentre il vento preme per rendere vana la sua presa sul metallo. Stringe i denti, e con cautela comincia la discesa. Raggiunge l’altra parte del veicolo e scala la parete per lanciare il telo da quel lato.  
È una vera benedizione che Kylo Ren non sente il bisogno di protestare o di rivolgerle qualche commento sarcastico.  
_Ora, lo speeder._  
Attorno a loro il vento è cresciuto fuori controllo, diventa sempre più complicato tenere gli occhi aperti, più che mai rimanere in piedi. Kylo Ren non esita ad appiattirsi contro le pareti metalliche per non cedere ulteriori terreno.  
“Rey, dobbiamo andare al riparo.”  
“No!”  
Ogni parola rischia di soffocarsi in gola per la sabbia che si infila tra le sue labbra.  
“Resta qui!”  
Scappa via per raggiungere lo speeder, che ha lasciato parcheggiato sulla sabbia. Mentre accende il motore, lo nota ancora fermo sulla porta. Kylo Ren resta piegato contro la parete di metallo, non riesce a capire se per la debolezza o perché il vento lo sta mettendo in difficoltà. Rey accendo lo sppeder e lo dirige verso la spaccatura tra le gambe dell’AT-AT, dove ha ricavato un rifugio. Quasi viene sbalzata di sella quando una raffica di vento improvvisa la raggiunge. Rey si accorge che rimase sospesa a mezz’aria, e capisce che Kylo Ren sta usando la Forza. Non ha tempo di pensare perché.  
Quando è al sicuro, dentro al rifugio, aggancia lo speeder alle pareti.  
_Bene, ora posso andare…_  
Rey sente un fiotto di paura, quando una raffica di vento e di sabbia l’acceca, mentre torna verso il portellone, minacciando il suo precario equilibrio. Con grande sforzo riesce ad ancorare i piedi nella sabbia.  
“Rey! Andiamo!”  
Non capisce come riesce a udire quelle parole, ma quando prova ad aprire gli occhi vede una massa scura, vorticante che sta per piombare addosso a loro. L’attimo successivo una seconda raffica la manda ad impattare di schiena contro una gamba dell’AT-AT. Il fiato le esce dai polmoni come se avesse ricevuto un pugno all’esofago, la sabbia le impedisce di vedere chiaramente.  
Nella confusione le pare di notare una macchia nera di stoffa svolazzante: Kylo Ren, saldamente ancorato al portellone della cabina, un braccio esteso davanti a sé.  
_Lo sta facendo davvero! Devo…_  
Per un folle momento Rey pensa che sarebbe morta. Per un folle momento Rey cerca di chiamare la Forza in suo soccorso.  
La Forza arriva, la sente attorno a lei mentre vola in senso opposto. Scontra contro un oggetto inamovibile ma caldo, vivo e incredibilmente forte che l’afferra con decisione prima di soffocare un grugnito.  
Sente il portellone chiudersi con uno scatto secco e rassicurante alle sue spalle.  
Respira per la prima volta da minuti con un senso di liberazione.  
Quando Rey osa capire dove sia, si accorge solo che sotto le sue mani c’è il battito furioso del cuore di Kylo Ren.  
   
“Sei sopra la mia gamba ferita.”  
Rey arranca via come se fosse rimasta scottata da quel tocco e da quelle parole non meno.  
“Già. Scusa.”  
La vergogna brucia sulle sue guancie ma per loro fortuna è troppo buio perché lui veda.  
A tentoni Rey trova la torcia e va ad accendere il generatore di corrente. Una luce debole ma costante si diffonde nella cabina.  
Quando si gira, Kylo Ren si è ritirato nel suo giaciglio, nell’angolo della sua casa che occupa da giorni. Appena la nota, stende la braccia davanti a sé, i polsi escoriati in vista.  
“Sto aspettando, ragazza. Non ho tutta la serata.”  
Rey reprime un brivido, sentendosi a dispetto di tutto in profondo disagio.  
“Fai sul serio? Non sei mio prigioniero.”  
“Mi vuoi dire che leghi i tuoi ospiti.”  
“Da quel che ne so, è quello che fai tu.”  
_Come posso parlare con  lui senza arrabbiarmi o alzare la voce?_  
Kylo Ren passa le mani sui suoi capelli, mentre il suo sguardo intenso la studia con una bruciante intensità.  
“Che hai intenzione di fare, ragazza?”  
“Aspettare che la tempesta passi. Ed è Rey il mio nome, quante volte devo dirtelo.”  
“E dopo?”  
Rey si tormenta il labbro, meditando se non sia una mossa saggia almeno stordirlo.  
“Non ne hai idea, vero. Pensavo che dietro tutto questo ci fosse la Resistenza ma non è così.”  
Rey ascolta i suoni che il vento produce mentre si abbatte sopra di loro, consapevole che non è l’unica tempesta che si sta scatenando su Jakku.  
“Puoi anche ignorarmi, ma so che è così.”  
Il suono del suo pugno contro la parete metallica la riscuote abbastanza in fretta.  
“Ok, sai cosa faremo? Ci riposeremo ora. Perché non so come la vedi, ma abbiamo rischiato di lasciarci la pelle lì fuori e domani dovremo spalare tutta la sabbia che si sarà accumulata e sarà grandioso se la tempesta non bloccherà totalmente il portellone.”  
Con un’ultima occhiata sprezzante a Kylo Ren, Rey si raggomitola sulla coperta che le fa da letto.  
Ma non dorme né riesce a tenere chiusi a lungo gli occhi.  
Ogni tanto si rigira solo per accorgersi che lui è sveglio e immerso molto in profondità nei suoi pensieri.  
“Senti, Ren. Perché non mi dici qualcosa.”  
“Che dovrei dirti?”  
“Parlami di Chewbecca. Lo conosci. E’ vero che lo conosci? Parli Shyriiwook.”  
“Mi ha sparato.”  
_Te lo sei meritato._  
L’immagine di Han Solo che cadeva nel pozzo della Starkiller brucia ancora gli occhi di Rey.  
_Mi aveva chiesto di essere il suo co-pilota._  
“E il Generale Organa…”  
“No.”  
C’è una asprezza nella voce di Kylo Ren che la fa scattare i suoi sensi abituati a reagire al pericolo.  
“Rey, basta domande. O potrei cominciare io. Perché non mi dici cosa ci fai con un casco da pilota della Resistenza?”  
“Non ho voglia di parlarne.”  
“E della spada laser di Skywalker? Che fine ha fatto?”  
_Ti prego ti prego ti prego._  
“Ho capito, Ren, non serve fare lo stronzo.”  
   
Come passarono la notte senza mettersi le mani addosso e risolvere la questione con i pugni, è qualcosa che lascia speranzosa Rey che l’intera situazione non peggiorerà.  
_A parte che lui è Kylo Ren ed è probabilmente ricercato dal Primo Ordine e dalla Resistenza e io lo sto nascondendo ad entrambi._  
Non cominciano a piacersi un po’ di più, ma dal punto di vista di Rey lui aveva appianato i debiti nei suoi confronti, quando l’aveva trascinata con la Forza dentro la cabina.  
Ci sono altre preoccupazioni che la pressano di più, come riparare la navicella con cui erano giunti sul pianeta.  
Cosa Kylo Ren facesse mentre lei non c’è, sono affari suoi e lei non vuole proprio saperne niente, ma qualcosa le suggerisce che non scapperà, non con la prospettiva di un deserto sconosciuto da attraversare.  
_Immagino che mi pentirò di questa decisione, prima o poi._  
La coscienza richiede molte parole e molte rassicurazioni per acquistarsi.  
   
I giorni e le notti passano.  
Jakku rimane la terra inviolata che conosce bene.  
È così abituata alla sua presenza, silenziosa ma viva come un fuoco oscuro nel sottofondo della sua percezione, che quando arriva dentro casa e non lo trova è come se le avessero dato una scossa elettrica.  
L’adrenalina la mette in movimento prima di pensare mentre immagini sconnesse si accavallano nella sua mente.  
C’è un adagio che dicono i viaggiatori di Jakku, di come il deserto fosse inaffidabile, all’apparenza sempre uguale a se stesso salvo lasciarti morire in mezzo al nulla.  
Jakku è la sua casa, e lei la conosce.  
Non è così certa per quanto riguarda Kylo Ren.  
_Non dovevo fidarmi._  
E poi.  
_Sarà scappato?_  
E poi.  
_E’ riuscito a contattare qualcuno? Come?_    
La girandola di pensieri è così frastornante che solo dopo grande sforzo riesce ad acquietarli.  
Solo dopo sente.  
Rey corre, scivolando giù dalla duna che si è formata alla destra della sua casa. Rimane a fissarlo un attimo, incerta, a dispetto di tutto curiosa.  
Kylo Ren maneggia il bastone come se fosse una spada grande il doppio e pesante altrettanto. La facilità e la fluidità con cui passa da una forma all’altra le danno un brivido di anticipazione. Non c’è niente che non abbia già visto e nello stesso tempo la loro battaglia è stata una affare molto più sporco, aggrovigliato e raffazzonato di quelle figure pulite che sta tracciando nell’aria.  
“Vuoi unirti anche tu?”  
Rey è tentata di rispondere  _sì, assolutamente sì_  ma si trattiene.  
“Perché ti stai allenando?”  
“Perché devo farlo. Dovresti anche tu.”  
L’affondo feroce con cui divisa l’aria le indica che si sta spazientendo del suo rifiuto.  
“Sono già abbastanza impegnata.”  
La tentazione è forte, non aveva mai avuto qualcuno con cui allenarsi per davvero ma sa che ad un certo punto del loro futuro incerto si sconteranno sul serio.  
Sarebbe troppo strano.  
“Evita di allontanarti troppo. Ed evita di andare al nord.”  
“Perché lì no?”  
“Perché non ti verrò a pescare dalle sabbie mobili.”  
   
Non è che gli avesse procurato dei vestiti, ma nella sua razzia del deposito di Unkar Plutt aveva trovato delle vesti che potevano andare bene ad un uomo della sua stazza.  
A quanto pare lui se ne era appropriato senza fare troppe domande.  
Con il velo blu scuro attorcigliato attorno al capo assomiglia sempre più ai nomadi che scendevano all’avamposto di Niima per commerciare.  
Anche lei si è coperta il capo e ha indossato i suoi occhialini per la traversata tra le dune, diretta al cimitero dei Giganti.  
“Perché dovrei venire con te?”  
Le ha chiesto Kylo Ren quando gli ha proposto la meta.  
“Perché così smetti di lamentarti di come ti senti soffocare dentro questa cabina.”  
“Davvero mi lamento?”  
“Certo che sì.”  
Inoltre le sembra meglio avere una mano in più per trovare pezzi di ricambio per le riparazioni del TIE Fighter. È certa che Kylo Ren sa cosa sta facendo tante ore fuori casa e non le è passato per la mente di nasconderlo.  
Entrambi fissano lo StarDestroyer Inflictor che giace a marcire sotto il solo inclemente di Jakku e sotto l’assalto delle sabbie.  
“Quindi è questo che fai?”  
Kylo Ren guarda l’enorme gigante con un occhio acuto, quasi reverente e le rivolge la domanda senza sembrare per una volta sarcastico o seccato.  
“Più o meno.”  
Riesce a capire quello che sta passando per la mente dell’uomo di fianco a lei, e questo non la rassicura per niente. La battaglia di Endor, il vecchio Impero, i Jedi… favole e leggende eppure ecco qui le vestigia di quel tempo, pronte per essere saccheggiate.  
“Andiamo.”  
Il segreto di un buon saccheggiatore consiste nel sapere quale vena darà maggiori rottomi utilizzabili. Alcune sezioni sono danneggiate oltre misura, altre, le più interne, danno buone speranze di trovare qualcosa di utile. Procedono verso l’interno, dentro i grandi reattori posteriori verso il cuore dell’imponente incrociatore imperiale.  
Non entra lì dentro dal giorno in cui aveva incontrato Finn all’avamposto e insieme avevano organizzato una fuga a dir poco rocambolesca dall’assalto del Primo Ordine fino allo spazio profondo.  
Con la mente concentrata sui pezzi di ricambio da trovare non presta molta attenzione a Kylo Ren, che si aggira tra quelle rovine con una certa familiarità e nello stesso tempo sembra inseguire qualche suo pensiero di cui non vuole renderla partecipe.  
“E’ stata combattuta una battaglia qua dentro.”  
Rey, scivola giù dalle colonne, e lo guarda.  
“Come fai a dirlo?” chiede con un tono casuale.  
Non è per niente casuale, si ricorda ma non si è accorta del TIE fighter distrutto che giace lì sotto, se non quando lui lo indica.  
“Hai un buon occhio, potresti andare a vedere se c’è qualche pezzo utile.”  
Kylo Ren non si muove. Ha il potere di irritarla anche solo stando in silenzio.  
“Ok, che c’è ora?”  
“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
_Eccoci qui, Rey, e non sarà una risposta semplice._  
“Ci penserò quando avrò riparato il TIE.”  
“Non è necessario, lo sai. Basta che mi metta in comunicazione con il Primo Ordine.”  
Rey scuote la testa, come se non credesse a quelle parole.  
“Avanti, fallo. All’avamposto ci sarà un comunicatore. Solo lasciami fuori da tutto questo.”  
La sua faccia è scura quando risponde.  
“Non posso.”  
Rey prova il desiderio acuto e doloro di colpirlo.  
“Ti ho portato via dalla Starkiller, ti ho curato e tu progetti di trascinarmi via con te, di nuovo?”  
Vorrebbe non suonare così delusa.  
“Non ti ho chiesto io di portarmi qui con te.”  
“Lo ricorderò. Lo vedi quei rottami? Sono i TIE Fighter che mi stavano inseguendo quel giorno su Jakku quando i vostri uomini mi sono piombati addosso. Non ho chiesto io di essere coinvolta da voi, il minimo è che possa decidere cosa fare.”  
Kylo Ren la guarda come se un pensiero l’avesse bloccato sul posto.  
“Hai combattuto una squadra di TIE qui dentro?”  
Rey scrolla le spalle.  
“Più o meno. Avevo il Falcon ma non è un veicolo progettato per il combattimento così ho dovuto improvvisare.”  
“Il Millenium Falcon?”  
“Sì. L’ho rubato a Unkar Platt. Non sapevo cosa era.”  
“E l’hai pilotato?” dice Kylo Ren mentre i suoi pugni non riescono a stare fermi.  
Rey rimane affascinata da quella reazione. “Sì. E’ una buona nave, veloce.”  
“Sono certo che sia veloce. Capace di fare il corridoio di Kessel in quattordici parsec.”  
Se Rey fosse colpita da un pugno avrebbe sentito meno dolore. È solo un momento. Forse è il tono con cui lo disse, anche se distorto da un sarcasmo oscuro, forse è la luce che gioca tra le penombre nel suo viso.  
Lo vede, è lui,  _sta fissando Han Solo._  
“Erano meno di dodici parsec…”  
Il senso di desiderio e di perdita le toglie il fiato dal corpo.  
“ _Erano quattordici parsec_. Lo sono sempre stati. Era solo una bugia.” Il suo pugno picchia contro una parete metallica deformandola e questo gesto la riporta al presente.  
“Era tuo padre!”  
“Vedo che ti ha conquistato. Quanto tempo era passato? Un giorno? Succede sempre così con Han Solo prima di accorgerti che è un bugiardo.”  
Rey non si accorge di stare piangendo fino a quando il mondo non si riduce ad un insieme insensato di macchie.  
_Potrei essere con lui e con Chewbecca, a viaggiare sul Falcon._  
Non riesce a capire come ma lui sente quelle parole come se le avesse pronunciate ad alta voce.  
“Ti ha solo mentito, Rey, è questo quello che fa.”  
“Lo hai ucciso. Perché… perché lo hai ucciso?”  
L’espressione di Kylo Ren cambia, si deforma in un smorfia di dolore e di rabbia e di paura.  
“L’ho ucciso, e  _lo rifarei altre cento volte._ ”  
L’assalto della Forza si propaga come un uragano che ha al centro l’uomo in nero. La stessa Forza che l’ha tirata al sicuro qualche giorno prima, ora minaccia di sopraffare Rey e di schiacciare il suo corpo contro la parete metallica alle sue spalle.  
Stride, cerca la pulsazione della Forza, contrasta.  
Rey si libera dalla pressione, aggancia il blaster e spara.  
Kylo Ren devia con troppa facilità i colpi, poi nell’attimo in cui la pistola ha un ritardo colpisce. L’ondata d’urto della Forza la fa barcollare. Prima che si riprenda del tutto, lui le è addosso.  
Il pugno la colpisce duramente allo stomaco, ma incassa.  Rey è veloce, deve esserlo se vuole avere la meglio su avversari che sono più grandi e forti di lei. Schizza di lato, evitando un altro colpo. Appena trova un varco prova a infilarsi ma lui sembra reggere il suo ritmo meglio di quanto immaginasse.  
Rimpiange il suo bastone o la presenza rassicurante di una spada laser.  
Lui blocca con le braccia i suoi colpi e rimangono avvinghiati in una situazione di stallo, in cui Rey comincia a cedere terreno davanti alla furia di Kylo Ren, per qualche secondo.  
Poi lei carica, ma con tutta la Forza che riesce a raggranellare che fluisce in lei come una scarica di energia. Kylo Ren è scagliato via a tutta velocità, per impattare contro una colonna ,  
Rey non aspetta altro, mentre i suoi sensi gridano di sopravvivere. Corre via.  
Quando arriva al suo speeder, accende il motore con un colpo secco del pedale e non si volta indietro neppure una volta.  
   
Quantacinquemila settecento trenta due.  
Li conta tutti fino a quando il battito del suo cuore non si acquieta.  
Li accarezza con uno sguardo breve, pensando a come i segni sarebbero sempre stati ad osservarla.  
Certezze.  
In un angolo c’è ancora un mantello nero, lo avvicina, sente il peso, sente l’odore familiare e poi sotto c’è qualcos’altro che non avrebbe mai immaginato.  
Erano nove, nove segni incisi sul muro.  
Rey rimane a lungo in silenzio.  
Non ha più paura, ma non sa come chiamare ciò che sta sentendo.  
   
Le notti su Jakku sono sempre fredde.  
Le stelle sono grandi, brillanti e crudeli.  
Non c’è riparo nelle notti, tra la sabbia che si infila in ogni angolo della propria mente.  
Gira e si rigira nel suo bozzolo di letto, vede che un’ombra sta tra la porta e l’oscurità fuori.  
Rey non sa se sognare.  
Aspetta da così tanto tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 04/07: Ho fatto qualche modifica rispetto alla prima versione perché nel frattempo ho letto _Before the awekening,_ che mi ha dato maggiori info sulla vita di Rey su Jakku. Inoltre ho cercato di correggere tutti i missclick che c'erano... spero di averli scovati tutti! Ringrazio i lettori che mi hanno riempito di commenti positivi, nonostante le castronerie che ho scritto: siete i migliori!


	2. where my demons hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda e ultima parte. Perdonate come sempre missclick e stranezze varie (nel caso editerò). Capitolo decisamente not safe for work, se capite cosa intendo. Il titolo dei capitoli viene da "Demons" degli Imagine Dragons.

  
_The word must be heard in silence;_  
_there must be darkness to see the stars._  
_Ursula K. Le Guin_  


   
I giorni su Jakku sono sempre caldi.  
Il deserto cambia in continuazione, per chi sa vederlo.  
Il viaggiatore sogna l’acqua, chi lo abita sogna la singolarità di ogni granello di sabbia.  
Ogni giorno l’abitante di Jakku affronta un nemico silenzioso e tenace.  
Anche chi abita Jakku lo è.  
Questa è la sua vita.  
   
Rey guarda la porta. In mano ha la sicurezza del blaster, nel grembo un caricatore.  
Quando vede l’ombra alla sua porta spera.  
La speranza dura una manciata di battiti rapidi del proprio cuore, in questa vita. Potrebbe essere un treepo, alcuni di loro si spingono vicino al relitto, anche se sanno che è meglio non mettersi a litigare con lei.  
Potrebbe essere un membro del Primo Ordine, venuto a reclamare ciò che lei ha portato via.  
Potrebbe essere Finn o qualcuno della Resistenza.  
 _Sai chi è._  
Un brivido le blocca i pensieri, la mano che si contrae sul metallo nella voglia di premere il grilletto.  
L’ombra ondeggia. Si contorce per passare dal portellone, la sua ombra che si allunga sul pavimento di metallo.  
“Fermati.”  
Lo scatto della sicura sottolinea la sua minaccia.  
C’è solo una luna in cielo; mentre sta tramontando, la debole luce lascia molte zone in ombra nel viso sfregiato di lui.  
Naturalmente è lui.  
I sogni sono un gradevole rifugio prima che la realtà ti colpisce in faccia, o come in questo caso ondeggi su gambe malferme, l’impazienza di muscoli tesi e doloranti che sono pronti a invadere la sua tana e a distruggere il poco che rimane della sua vita.  
“Getta l’arma, ragazza.”  
Rey sente l’ondata di Forza che s’insinua nei suoi pensieri. Il suo braccio scatta dall’impazienza e lei stringe i denti.  
“Non un altro passo,” risponde, i denti stretti.  
È lo scatto della mano di Kylo Ren, protesa ora nella sua direzione che la spinge a decidere.  
Il raggio del blaster l’acceca. Ci vuole qualche secondo in più prima che capisca che non ha colpito.  
Nella luce che tremola incontrollata tra di loro Rey li vede, i suoi occhi scuri e folli che promettono ciò che lei dovrebbe temere.  
“Getta l’arma.”  
“Altrimenti?”  
Kylo Ren si umetta le labbra screpolate, senza staccare lo sguardo da lei. La luce ha un’oscillazione pericolosa.  
“Spedisco il plasma indietro. Verso di te. Sai che posso farlo.”  
“E se sparassi?”  
“Rischi di colpire il raggio plasma.”  
Non ha bisogno di finire la frase.  
 _Scoppierebbe su di noi._  
Rey abbassa con lentezza l’arma, ogni piccolo movimento eseguito con cautela mentre osserva le gocce di sudore che costellano la fronte dell’uomo, il ghigno di sofferenza e concentrazione che tende i muscoli del viso.  
Non gli renderà la situazione semplice.  
Il caricatore del blaster cade sul pavimento con un tonfo secco.  
“Il tuo turno.”  
“L’altro caricatore.”  
“Come posso fidarmi di te?”  
“Non puoi,” ogni parola è una nuova ruga sul volto, una nuova goccia di sudore che corre sulla pelle. “Ma non sei tu la persona che ha un raggio plasma a propria disposizione.”  
Rey calcia via il caricatore con un gesto rabbioso.  
Odia quando ha ragione.  
Per un attimo teme che lui non rispetterà la sua parte del patto - _perché mai dovrebbe?_ – fino a quando Kylo Ren rilascia il raggio, che continua la sua corsa mortale oltre la porta, fino a schiantarsi in una duna lontana.  
Solo allora lui si adagia, scivolando senza grazia, contro la parete della cabina.  
Non le servono dei sensi ulteriori per cogliere la spossatezza di un corpo che ha camminato per ore sotto il sole di Jakku.  
Ancora qualche secondo, e il confronto di prima sarebbe finito diversamente.  
Forse non vuole davvero sapere come.  
All’improvviso Rey non comprende come è possibile che abbia sparato un colpo di blaster senza riflettere sulle conseguenze.  
“Non ti voglio qui,” gli dice. “Non stanotte. Sono certa che non lo vuoi neppure tu.”  
Kylo Ren non risponde, il suo sguardo opaco non è davvero focalizzato su di lei.  
“Qui a fianco c’è un’altra stanza, una cabina grande abbastanza da contenere una squadra di uomini. Per l’accesso devi scavalcare la gamba del camminatore. Sono certa che ci puoi riuscire.”  
Le giunge un verso che può essere una risata o un insulto o qualsiasi altra cosa che la sua mente deviata è in grado di concepire.  
“Acqua.”  
La sua voce è secca come se l’ordine fosse l’unica cosa che riesce a tenerlo cosciente.  
“Dammi dell’acqua e una torcia.”  
Rey si alza, con lentezza, consapevole che ogni movimento è spiato da una bestia ferita.  
Ha visto abbastanza uomini senza più speranza compiere i gesti più crudeli e immotivati.  
 _Non voglio morire, qui e ora._  
 _Non per colpa tua._  
Getta ciò che gli ha chiesto Kylo Ren senza aggiungere altro; per una volta riescono a trovarsi d’accordo su qualcosa.  
È il suo commiato.  
Quando ormai è sparito, nel buio della notte, non riesce a capire se i pensieri di prima erano propri o erano quelli di lui.  
   
Il sonno è agitato, sconnesso.  
La risvegliano i sogni da cui si districa con un senso di vischiosità che la lascia ansimante e rigida nel suo pagliericcio.  
Deve inalare a fondo l’odore di sabbia, sudore e olio da motore per accorgersi di essere dentro casa sua, su Jakku, dove è sempre stata.  
Dopo uno di questi risvegli li sente.  
Tonfi, colpi, strisciate di metallo su metallo, le vibrazioni che raggiungono il palmo aperto sulla parete che una volta, quando il camminatore era ancora funzionante, era il pavimento della cabina superiore.  
Potrebbe accadere qualsiasi cosa al di là della parete, lei non saprebbe mai.  
 _Voglio davvero sapere?_  
C’è una tempesta che sta accadendo, e ciò che lei ha imparato dalle tempesta, quando l’ira di R’iia si abbatteva sulle loro misere vite di topi del deserto, era la pazienza della sopravvivenza.  
Così scivola di nuovo tra le coperte, alla ricerca di un nascondiglio di calore e di solitudine.  
   
Rey ama costruire e riparare.  
Accoglie con piacere la sfida di rimettere assieme il TIE Fighter e ora che il mattino è arrivato non indugia un secondo di più.  
Nell’abitacolo, chiusa tra fili scollegati e con le mani sporche di grasso e di polvere di titanio, si concede il lusso di dimenticare.  
Qualche ora almeno.  
Quella mattina ha segnato la sua parete.  
Rey ha ceduto all’abitudine, il conteggio è ripartito. Non vuole davvero sapere perché non ha cominciato prima.  
Mancano solo dei giorni, quelli in cui ha lasciato Jakku, in cui la sua vita è stata scossa, in cui ha avuto uno spiraglio di ciò che c’è al di fuori del deserto.  
 _Pericolo._  
Rey posa la razione energetica che sta masticando, all’improvviso troppo difficile da inghiottire.  
C’era stato un istante, un incredibile istante in cui qualcosa poteva cambiare.  
Sarebbe salita sul Millennium Falcon. Quante riparazioni avrebbe potuto fare!  
Riportare lo scafo ai suoi tempi d’oro, prima che l’avarizia di Unkar Plutt lo lasciasse ancorato nell’oscurità di un avamposto.  
Han Solo le aveva offerto uno scopo, una nuova casa, una vita che sognava sotto il casco da pilota e col simulatore di volo tra le mani.  
Non era la stessa vita che sognava nelle notti solitarie, non era ciò che desiderava quando osservava l’orizzonte per ore e ore, non era neppure ciò che la sosteneva nelle sue esplorazioni solitarie, ogni goccia di stanchezza che si cristallizzava in una risoluzione.  
Non era per questo che incideva i segni sul muro di casa ogni giorno della sua vita.  
 _È stato tutto spazzato da una spada laser._  
Rey si passa le mani sul viso.  
 _Non posso sprecare acqua._  
Con un gesto rabbioso getta via le tracce degli ultimi ricordi.  
   
Quella sera prova a ricordare Finn.  
Quando è rientrata nella sua casa, ha trovato silenzio.  
Forse dovrebbe rimettere le trappole. Le aveva lasciate stare da quando il suo bastone aveva chiarito il suo pensiero sui visitatori indesiderati.  
Se aveva mai sentito un vago senso di colpa per le costole rotte e per le concussioni che aveva provocato, era svanito piuttosto velocemente.  
Rey scruta scrupolosa alla ricerca di una traccia.  
Può immaginare che i segni lasciati sul portellone siano un suo rabbioso segno di passaggio.  
Rey si rabbuia perché ora ha una preoccupazione in più, mentre vorrebbe solo mangiare e raggomitolarsi con il simulatore di volo in mano.  
Invece pensa a Finn.  
Prova a ripercorrere il suo viso aperto e mobile, l’inaspettata innocenza di un uomo che ha appena scoperto un mondo.  
 _Verrai ancora, lo so, Finn._  
Lui e Han Solo e Chewbecca. L’aveva trovata e lei non sapeva cosa rispondere perché non dovevano nulla a lei.  
 _Se non sei morto…_  
Rey si rigira tra le coperte, stringendo più forte la presa sul blaster.  
È un sentiero di pensieri che la conduce fuori dalla sua stanza, la conduce in un luogo scuro, dove l’unico suono è l’arma del blaster mentre il caricatore si scarica, dove la luce illumina la maschera di Kylo Ren.  
Può ucciderlo.  
Potrebbe, se non fosse la vendetta un ennesimo lusso di cui lei non può permettersi di conoscere né le gioie né il peso.  
   
La porta si apre.  
Lei trasale, la presa sulla pistola le sfugge mentre si alza a sedersi. L’adrenalina le pompa una reazione di allerta.  
L’uomo entra, le sorride con metà delle labbra che curvano verso l’alto.  
C’è un ruggito di saluti dietro di lui.  
“Han!”  
Rey corre verso di lui, lo abbraccia come non avrebbe mai osato in passato.  
“Niente offesa, ragazza, ma questo pianeta è un cumulo di spazzatura.”  
Rey ride e si stacca.  
La sensazione è la stessa di avere una spada laser, la stessa crudele arma di rosse schegge impazzite, che la impala nel petto.  
Lo stesso sorriso spezzato, lo stesso viso di Han Solo la scruta con gli occhi intensi, impossibili, di Kylo Ren.  
Capisce all’istante perché è difficile per lei accettare il fatto che lui sia ancora vivo.  
Grida.  
Il grido non smette fino a quando lei non risale alla coscienza, fino a quando non si sveglia in una ammasso singhiozzante di lacrime e di tremiti e di gemiti che si spengono tra le sue mani strette a pugno.  
   
Lavora così tanto che, ad un certo punto, deve fermarsi perché insetti neri hanno cominciato a oscurare la sua visuale.  
Solo che non sono veri insetti.  
Rey si maledice di essere così debole, mentre sorseggia con parsimonia l’acqua dalla borraccia.  
Quando torna all’AT-AT si rende conto che nulla è cambiato.  
Kylo Ren sembra sparito nel nulla.  
Forse è morto per davvero.  
 _Qualcosa mi dice che non sono così fortunata._  
Mentre mangia la sua razione serale, Rey odia quello che sta diventando.  
Non è da lei scappare, per quanto dolorosa o pericolosa sia la minaccia.  
In un attimo è in piedi, un pacco di razioni e una borraccia di acqua in mano.  
Lui è così ostinato che si lascerebbe morire di fame piuttosto che chiederle qualcosa.  
Due giorni senza cibo l’avranno reso disperato e stanco, niente che Rey non è in grado di affrontare.  
Eppure l’altro portellone, più una botola che una porta, rimane chiuso.  
Ci sono dei segni nuovi o forse ci sono sempre stati difficile dirlo.  
Ora che è a pochi passi da lui, sente qualcosa cambiare.  
Come se tutti i suoi sensi fossero potenziati, come se il mondo smettesse di essere opaco e conosciuto e vibrasse di nuovi colori e di nuovi suoni e dell’energia residua di un’esplosione.  
Sa già che cosa sta succedendo, con ogni cellula del suo corpo.  
 _La Forza… perché ora…_  
Rey respira a fondo, una volta, due volte. Lascia le razioni davanti all’apertura.  
Equivale poco meno a sprecarli nella sabbia, ma qualcosa nella stanza e nella Forza le accende una reazione contraria ai suoi intenti.  
 _Vattene via_.  
   
Ad un certo punto deve aver ceduto alla stanchezza, perché si sveglia di nuovo ed è la luce del sole a rivelare la stanza.  
Sente, come da un universo lontanissimo, il rumore di un motore in avviamento.  
Le servono una manciata di troppo di battiti del cuore per riconoscere il rumore.  
Grida, si alza, si incaglia nelle coperte.  
Cade e continua ad avanzare.  
Non le importa se irrompe fuori con solo una maglietta troppo larga e troppo logora addosso, i piedi nudi che le mandano scariche di dolore al cervello mentre corre dietro lo speeder che si allontana più veloce di quanto lei potrà mai essere.  
Vede solo un lampo veloce di stoffa scura, poi il riverbero del sole le rende difficile seguire la traccia.  
Continua a correre fino a quando le sue gambe la tradiscono, e cade.  
   
Rey non ha contato le ore che sono passate.  
Aveva dovuto fasciarsi i piedi meglio che poteva per raggiungere casa, e nonostante questo ogni passo era stato puro dolore che gridava alla mente la sua stupidità.  
Rey riesce a capire in che modo il dolore la tiene viva, affilata come una lama pronta a scattare.  
Odia tutto questo.  
 _Mi aspettavo un grazie?_  
La stupisce che non sente davvero rabbia perché Kylo Ren se n’è andato. Che succedesse, era solo questione di giorni o di opportunità.  
Forse che sia andato via senza combattere.  
Rey ha visto quanto può perdere una persona e si sente fortunata ad essere viva, ad essere illesa, ad avere ancora armi e viveri che possono bastare per tanti giorni.  
Ciò che le brucia è la perdita dello speeder.  
Quando hai così poco, anche un brutto ammasso di ferraglia cucito assieme è come una preziosa estensione del tuo corpo.  
   
Sono passate così tante ore che Rey non si accorge subito del cambio che sente nell’aria.  
A fatica, si puntella alle maniglie dell’abitacolo.  
I piedi protestano nel sostenere il suo peso ma dopo un certo numero di passi malfermi e di un abbondante numero di imprecazioni raggiunge il portellone.  
“Che cosa stai facendo?”  
Fuori c’è Kylo Ren che sta smontando dal _suo_ speeder, come se fosse abituato a guidarlo tutti i giorni.  
La ignora, per slegare il contenuto della rete appesa al fianco al motore.  
Rey trasale un attimo.  
“Che cosa sarebbe tutta quella roba?”  
“Provviste.”  
“Ho già _abbastanza_ razioni.”  
Lui la guarda come se fosse indecentemente ottusa.  
Rey si sta sentendo indecentemente ottusa.  
 _Che cosa ci fa ancora qui?_  
Si è sentita confortata al pensiero che Kylo Ren sia scomparso dalla sua esistenza quando ecco che torna e lei fatica a mettere assieme questo fatto.  
“Fai come ti pare.”  
La zoppia si accentua mentre rientra nella confortante penombra dell’AT-AT.  
Lui è in grado di badare al carico da solo, lei non ha bisogno di nulla da nessuno, tantomeno da un uomo come lui.  
Arriva con tre sacchi carichi che trasporta senza battere ciglio.  
Lei lo odia un po’, poi un antico senso di praticità con cui è necessario convivere per non soccombere su Jakku la spinge a chiedere.  
“Che cosa sarebbero esattamente?”  
“Provviste, te l’ho già detto.”  
“E io ti ho detto che ne ho.”  
“Quelle? Sono terribili. Come fai a mangiarle per me è un mistero.”  
Rey arrossisce di rabbia. Se non fosse instabile in modo quasi comico, lo colpirebbe. Ripetutamente.  
“Che altro hai?”  
“Puoi vedere da te.”  
Rey tenta in tutti i modo di non sembrare miserabile mentre zoppica verso il bottino, ma la contrazione del suo viso e i suoni inarticolati di dolore che le scappano raccontano tutt’altro.  
Sente gli occhi di Kylo Ren su di sé per tutto il tempo mentre fruga nelle sacche.  
Davanti ai patch di bacta trattiene per un attimo il fiato, li ripone subito come se scottassero.  
L’attimo dopo ne tira fuori uno.  
“Non c’è di che, ragazza.”  
L’uomo le sorride, e non è un sorriso gentile.  
“Taci. È colpa tua se i miei piedi sono in questa condizione.”  
“Già. Dimenticavo. Colpa mia.”  
Lui fruga qualche momento in una sacca, per tirare fuori una bottiglia scura.  
“Che cos’è?” chiese suo malgrado Rey.  
“Liquore.”  
Kylo Ren stappa la bottiglia e dopo un’annusata sembra decidere che è un intruglio troppo terrificante per non provarlo.  
“Non dirmi che è Nettare di  Knockback.”  
“Deve dirmi qualcosa?”  
“No, solo che… è roba da contrabbandieri. Dove lo hai preso?”  
“All’avamposto, c’è un magazzino abbastanza fornito.”  
“Nel magazzino di Unkar Plutt?”  
“A quanto pare.”  
“ _Sei pazzo_. Se qualcuno ti avesse visto…”  
“Ma non c’era nessuno. O forse è passato un qualcosa su una ferraglia lenta.”  
 _Per R’iaa, un teedo._  
Rey non riesce a trattenersi.  
“Che cosa hai in testa? Non vedo perché devi mettermi sempre in difficoltà.”  
Kylo Ren ruota gli occhi verso l’alto.  
Letteralmente.  
Rey è così colpita dalla facilità con cui le emozioni appaiono sul suo viso che per un attimo dimentica quello che vuole dire.  
“Cosa pensi che avrebbe visto, ragazza?”  
Rey lo guarda, prova a non pensare che davanti a lui c’è un notorio uomo del Primo Ordine. Quello che torreggia sugli altri, una spada troppo grande in mano e una maschera sul viso.  
Non il tipo di uomo che passa inosservato.  
“Un uomo delle tribù delle oasi. Forse solo un po’ troppo alto.”  
A Rey costa fatica ammettere questo. Il patch di bacta è una lieta sorpresa, non può negarlo, e averlo premuto sulle piante doloranti la rende indulgente.  
“Quando sono andata al deposito non ho trovato nulla di tutto questo.”  
“Nessuno lascia la merce più preziosa a disposizione di tutti. È chiaro che non sai cercare.”  
“Davvero? Da quando sei un esperto?”  
Kylo Ren non risponde, invece beve un sorso dalla bottiglia.  
Il Nettare di Knockback vale la sua fama perché dall’improvvisa tensione della sua faccia capisce che scorre doloroso giù dalla sua gola.  
Come tante altre cose, non sembra curarsene troppo.  
Rey ha imparato abbastanza per non chiedere altro.  
   
Rey cede.  
Mai visto tanto cibo tutto assieme nella sua vita, e il suo stomaco traditore decide di esprimere la sua opinione.  
In tono abbastanza alto, oltretutto.  
Con le guance fiammeggianti afferra una forma di formaggio.  
All’inizio vuole solo assaporarlo con calma, ma appena assaggiato lo finisce in pochi morsi.  
Persino il panino auto lievitante ha un sapore migliore dopo.  
Raccoglie i residui che sono rimasti attorno ad un labbro con un dito e li mangia.  
In tutto questo Kylo Ren non ha staccato lo sguardo da lei, il suo pasto ancora intatto davanti a sé.  
“Sembra che sia la prima volta che mangi qualcosa.”  
“Lo è. Posso contare sulla dita delle mie mani le volte in cui ho mangiato qualcosa di diverso dalle razioni disidratate.”  
E quelle poche volte erano scarti, spazzature di altre persone.  
Questo è invece cibo fresco, ed è a sua disposizione.  
Con un senso di peccaminoso piacere prende un’altra fetta.  
Non capisce perché lui preferisca osservarla che mangiare. Spesso gli uomini la guardano, ognuno per i suoi motivi.  
C’è chi la vede solo come una piccola ma fastidiosa seccatura al pari degli insetti tigre che tormentano le grosse bestie dal pozzo.  
C’è chi la guarda con una feroce fame che lei preferisce non alimentare.  
Nessuno l’ha mai guardata come Kylo Ren.  
Che cosa stia cercando con tanta insistenza è un mistero a cui Rey non vuole dare né voce né risposta.  
Per distarsi prende in mano la bottiglia di liquore.  
“Ragazza, sei sicura?”  
Lui non nasconde il suo sarcasmo.  
“Pensa ai fatti tuoi.”  
La prima sorsata è la peggiore. La prima impressione è di bruciore, ma sente qualcosa di peggio dopo: sente una scarica di dolore dritta verso il cervello.  
Vorrebbe sputare, ma non è ancora così debole. La sensazione passa presto.  
Al secondo sorso diventa quasi al limite del sopportabile.  
Ha perso il conto ad un certo punto dei sorsi. Come ha perso, ad un certo punto, la presa su diverse cose.  
Sta rotolando sul pavimento, mentre guida un X-Wing nel mezzo di una battaglia aerea sulle dune.  
Mettersi il casco da pilota è stata la migliore idea della serata: Kylo Ren non la può vedere, e lei non può vedere Kylo Ren.  
 _Stupido gigante mugugnone._  
“Pew pew pew,” mima mentre abbatte un immaginario TIE Fighter. Ride ancora fino a quando ha la sensazione di cadere.  
Sta volteggiando da qualche parte, i suoi sensi che si aprono tutti assieme in una scarica di adrenalina.  
Deve ricordarsi di respirare.  
Le sembra passato un tempo infinito, quando riesce ad inalare un profondo respiro.  
Le correnti la trascinano con sé, fino all’ancora di qualcuno che attira su di sé, come una calamita, tutti vettori concentrici della Forza.  
Vola ancora un po’ più avanti, sfiora, trova.  
Immagini si succedono davanti a lei in un lunga scia di barbagli. Il sapore ozonico della sua spada laser le pungola le narici.  
 _La sua spada laser…_  
 _Stai fuori dalla mia testa._  
La sensazione fisica di una grossa mano, che la strattona via, le provoca un grido d’indignazione che risuona nel casco.  
La testa sembra spaccarsi in due.  
“Sei ubriaca.”  
Ad un certo punto si ferma, e Kylo Ren è lì e la sta accusando come se fosse lei _in torto_.  
“Kylo Ren,” gli risponde, ogni lettera scandita come un colpo di blaster. “sei nei guai.”  
Rey afferra un lembo dell’invisibile vettore di Forza che sente tra le punta delle dita e tira, tira fino a quando sente qualcosa cedere.  
L’altro ringhia  
“Non è un gioco a cui vuoi giocare, ragazza.”  
Il contraccolpo della Forza in bilico tra loro la manda a barcollare sui talloni. Rey si attorciglia su se stessa, per mantenere l’equilibrio. Carica un secondo dopo.  
 _Prenderli alla sprovvista, se sono grossi e lenti._  
Kylo Ren la blocca per il polso, la sua mano è enorme e affonda nella sua carne con facilità, storcendola fino a quando lei non grida.  
Lui non è lento.  
 _Colpisci basso._  
Molla la presa sul suo polso, e lei scivola via con la stanza che vortica. Il casco rotola dalla sua testa.  
Lui la fissa con il disprezzo negli occhi, una mano premuta contro il fianco che ha ammaccato. Il fianco con una cicatrice ancora cruda.  
“Uno per me.”  
Rey sorride soddisfatta. La Forza si dipana chiara davanti a lei come i circuiti di un complicato pannello, direzioni e rivoli che avvolgono ogni cosa.  
Deviare la spinta di lui è facile.  
 _Atterralo._  
Con un balzo è sopra di lui, la vibrazione della Forza che spinge contro di lui nel tentativo di sbilanciarlo.  
Atterra il pugno sulla sua difesa.  
Cade all’indietro, con malagrazia, sui talloni. Lotta per mantenere la posizione, attendendo il momento del contrattacco.  
Vede un gesto repentino nell’avversario.  
L’attimo dopo Rey si divincola nella stretta con cui la Forza la sta bloccando.  
 _Ora ti riconosco._  
Non un soffio viene ceduto ai suoi tentativi di liberarsi.  
 “Vai. A. Farti. Fottere.”  
Prova a sillabare come una vana vittoria.  
Sembra che lui sia perso in una scena a cui lei non è partecipe, come se non riconoscesse davvero la creatura che sta soggiogando.  
Nello scontro delle loro volontà Rey annaspa nella confusione mentre un dolore insopportabile si diffonde dentro il corpo.  
 _Che cosa mi sta facendo?_  
Il panico è un serpente che avviluppa i suoi pensieri. Più lotta, più conquista terreno.  
Rey apre a fatica la bocca ma il grido non esce.  
Sillaba una parola muta mentre il dolore le infuoca le interiora.  
Qualcosa del suo dolore raggiunge Kylo Ren nella sua trance violenta.  
In pochi, essenziali movimenti l’afferra rudemente per la vita. Il mondo si capovolge in un istante vertiginoso mentre un’ondata di nausea la scuote.  
Sembra che siano trascorsi un lampo quando si sente cadere, la sabbia che frena la caduta e si infila negli interstizi della sua attenzione.  
Il dolore la spacca ancora una volta mentre si piega in avanti.  
Quando ha svuotato lo stomaco, fissa con una sorta di vuoto stupore il deserto notturno.  
Qualcosa l’afferra i capelli, li tira all’indietro estendendo in modo dolorosa il collo fino a quando non vede altro che la faccia furiosa di Kylo Ren.  
Come se non fosse niente, lui la solleva, e Rey chiude gli occhi ai tremiti che la scuotono, perché è tutto troppo rapido e troppo violento.  
“Non mi toccare.”  
La gola brucia mentre atterra sul suo pagliericcio, i sensi ormai anestetizzati per sentire ulteriore dolore.  
“Vattene via. Non ti voglio qui.”  
Lacrime di vergogna e di stanchezza le scivolano sulle guancie.  
 _Ti odio ti odio ti odio ti odio_  
In qualche modo lo dice ad alta volte perché sente lui le risponde.  
“Lo so.”  
Non c’è rabbia, né odio. Solo un semplice dato di fatto.  
   
Rey si sveglia con la sensazione che la sua testa si stia spaccando.  
Non ricorda come è finita in un intrico stretto di coperte.  
Dal fianco riesce a vedere la parete davanti a sé, ma non sente la fretta di muoversi da dove si trova.  
“Pensavo che avessi un qualche piano in testa o qualche motivo per quello che fai. Ho aspettato per capire cosa volessi ma ora mi sono reso conto di una cosa.”  
Rey è troppo stanca per controbattere.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Non hai contatti con la Resistenza, non hai interesse nel Primo Ordine. Sei davvero _solo_ una mercante di rottami. E non sai quello che stai facendo.”  
“Già, mi hai colto sul fatto.”  
La voce di Kylo Ren ha un’inflessione asettica, come se la creatura di pura furia della notte prima fosse solo un brutto sogno.  
“Dovevi lasciarmi alla Starkiller.”  
“Eri danneggiato e io sono una mercante di rottami. Non potevo resistere.”  
“Questa è la bugia che ti racconti?”  
Lei non ha la risposta.  
Non ha una spiegazione decente da dare a se stessa, non ne potrebbe dare nessuna a lui, anche se l’avesse.  
“Che cosa vuoi da me, Kylo Ren? Ho fatto un pessimo lavoro a tenerti prigioniero e ho malapena salvato la tua pellaccia, che per la verità non se lo merita. Puoi sparire dalla mia vita.”  
“Non sei in grado di costringermi a fare qualcosa.”  
 _Perché non può darmi ragione per una volta?_  
Il solo movimento di voltarsi verso di lui le causa una nuova scarica di dolore e nausea. È già stanca di avere a che fare con lui.  
“Avamposto di Niima. Tra tutte quelle cose c’è sicuramente un comunicatore. Vai lì e trovati il tuo passaggio verso l’angolo più lontano della galassia.”  
“C’era una comunicatore. Appena accesso mandava scarica statiche.”  
“Significa che l’antenna dell’avamposto è caduta o è danneggiata.”  
È un pessimo lavoro sotto il sole impietoso, e lei non è certa di volerlo portare a termine.  
Per poi avere Jakku invaso della truppe del Primo Ordine?  
“Questo non è un mio problema.”  
“Lo è dal momento in cui hai deciso di portarmi fuori dalla Starkiller.”  
 _Già. Sarebbe morto nell’esplosione con un po’ di fortuna. Ottima idea, Rey, pensaci la prossima volta._  
“Me lo ricorderò. Così le tue alternative si sono ridotte. Così le mie.”  
Rey chiude gli occhi.  
Fingere che la situazione sia chiara e stabilita richiede meno sforzo della sua alternativa.  
   
È facile ignorarsi.  
Soprattutto quando Rey decide che lavorare è un ottimo modo di passare il tempo.  
Senza l’incombenza di guadagnarsi le razioni, può dedicarsi alle riparazione del TIE Fighter.  
Spesso e nei momenti meno appropriati Kylo Ren continua a gironzolare per la stanza dell’AT-AT che Rey ha reclamato come sua.  
Alla fine ha deciso di ignorarlo anche quando è nella sua tana, per quanto la sua mole enorme e la sua predisposizione lo renda difficile da ignorare.  
Rey si sporge dall’abitacolo dello shuttle appena avverta il rumore di passi.  
Li conosce abbastanza da sapere a chi appartengono ancor prima di vederlo.  
“Come hai fatto a trovarmi?”  
“Questa è una domanda stupida anche per il tuo standard.”  
“Non me lo dire. Un altro dei tuoi trucchi Jedi.”  
La reazione di rabbia che scatena è deliziosa. Sempre così facile da provocare.  
Con soddisfazione Rey rivolge l’attenzione al quadro che sta riparando. Che sia lui a portare avanti una conversazione non richiesta né voluta.  
“Oggi prenderò il tuo speeder per andare al cimitero dei Giganti.”  
Non è una domanda, né una richiesta.  
“Perché mai dovrei lasciartelo fare?”  
“Te lo sto dicendo così eviti di bruciarti i piedi una seconda volta.”  
“Sono _commossa_ dalla gentilezza.”  
 _Me lo stai dicendo solo per irritarmi._  
Lei si sporge dalla calotta del TIE Fighter per dare una lunga, significativa occhiata all’espressione altezzosa di Kylo Ren.  
“Se succede qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, al mio speeder, ti verrò personalmente a cercare e ti lascerò come cibo per i gnaw-jaw.”  
   
Per quale ragione Kylo Ren vada spesso al cimitero dei Giganti le è ignota.  
Forse ha a che fare con la Forza.  
Forse le sta mentendo.  
In ogni caso torna, torna sempre.  
Vorrebbe che arrivasse Finn, che arrivassero i suoi genitori, si accontenterebbe anche di chiunque l’avesse lasciata su quel pianeta quando era ancora una bambina.  
Invece è sola la sua ombra spropositata che vede ogni volta al tramonto.  
Una sera lui non arriva, e Rey si chiede con una punta di fastidio se dovrà andare a cercare il suo speeder il giorno successivo.  
Solo a tarda notte la sveglia il famigliare rumore di un motore.  
Kylo Ren entra, il sangue che sgocciola sul pavimento.  
“Dovevi dirmi qualcosa sui gnaw-jaw?”  
“Niente che un tipo grande e grosso come te non sa gestire.”  
Il suo pugno si abbatte sul panello di metallo, e questo è tutto.  
Una vita nel deserto ha insegnato a Rey che per certe cose resta solo che rassegnarsi.  
   
Alla Forza non si è ancora abituata.  
Dalla sera in cui ha mostrato la propria debolezza, la percezione ha ricevuto un brusco risveglio.  
O forse è colpa di Kylo Ren.  
La Forza lo circonda come una seconda pelle e sempre più spesso la utilizza come un uomo normale utilizza i suoi arti: con naturalezza.  
“Devi proprio farlo?”  
Rey è spazientita dal sentire costantemente la presenza di qualcosa ai margini della sua percezione.  
Kylo Ren si riscuote, gli scarti metallici che ancora ruotano accanto a lui.  
“Ti riferisci a questo?”  
Ci mette qualche secondo di troppo a indossare un’espressione annoiata.  
Non è bravo in questo.  
È bravo a continuare a ignorare la sua irritazione.  
“È solo un trucco che è facile fare.”  
Facile da fare ma non per Rey.  
Torna a occuparsi dell’holopad.  
Sarebbe così facile chiedergli della Forza, pregarlo di mostrarle qualcosa, scoprire come potrebbe usarla.  
La tentazione è così facile che Rey sente mancare il coraggio.  
   
Ogni giorno che passa il senso di oppressione aumenta.  
Kylo Ren misura lo spazio del relitto con la stessa cupa impazienza di una bestia in cattività.  
Rey aspetta. Diventa sempre più difficile ricordare il viso delle persone che hanno toccato la sua vita. Si sveglia la notte con gli occhi pieni delle figure in nero che la circondano sotto la pioggia.  
Discendono sempre più a fondo nella spirale della tensione.  
Qualcosa sta per accadere.  
La Forza lo sa.  
   
Una sera cenano in silenzio, il più lontano possibile l’uno dall’altra.  
Rey mangia come se si aspettasse che il cibo evapori dal piatto. In un certo senso è così, le scorte del cibo che hanno trovato nell’avamposto di Niima stanno assottigliandosi di giorno in giorno.  
“Sei un animale.”  
Il tono la riscuote tanto da alzare gli occhi dal piatto che sta leccando. La sta guardando con lo stesso disgusto che riserverebbe alle bestie mangiatori di carogne.  
“Che problema hai, Ren? Una ragazza che sta mangiando?”  
“Una ragazza che non possiede un minimo di maniere.”  
“Ti stai ascoltando? Tra poco mi dirai che sei l’ultimo discendente di un famiglia reale.”  
Seguono diversi minuti di silenzio in cui Rey procede a togliere di mezzo gli ultimi residui di cibo, giusto per irritarlo ancora per poco.  
“Per quel che ne sai, potrei anche esserlo.”  
Lo dice a denti molto, molto stretti come se lottasse per ricacciarlo in fondo alla gola.  
Rey scoppia a ridere, non riesce a trattenersi davanti alla faccia scomposta di Kylo Ren che assume un colorito nel suo consueto lividore.  
Fosse un’altra persona, direbbe che è imbarazzato.  
“Fermati.”  
“Davvero, altrimenti cosa farà, sua altezza reale?”  
Il vassoio è scaraventato a terra in un secondo. Rey balza in piedi, senza sapere se è più indignata per lo spreco del cibo o se è preoccupata per l’improvviso scoppio d’ira.  
“Ci sono molte cose che posso fare, e che tu non puoi fermare.”  
“Come frugare nei miei pensieri senza permesso?”  
Lei arranca all’indietro, la mano che cerca un bastone, una pistola, qualsiasi oggetto possa usare come arma.  
“O come rapirmi per portarmi sulla tua nave?”  
La sua mano incontra il suo vecchio bastone, quello che usava prima di sostituirlo con una staffa.  
“O forse intendi scaraventarmi ancora una volta contro la parete?”  
Schiva per un soffio il vassoio, che vola diretto verso la sua testa.  
È così facile portarlo fuori dalla sua zona di controllo.  
Rey sa che è un gioco pericoloso, ma con alcuni uomini l’unico vantaggio che ha risiede nella perdita di controllo.  
 _Allora diventano stupidi._  
“Pensi ancora di potermi battere.”  
Ha la parvenza di controllo, almeno in superficie.  
 _Ora o poi, è solo questione di tempo._  
“Dammi la mia spada, e vediamo chi dei due è meglio dell’altro.”  
“Così tu potrai uccidermi?”  
“Non sei meglio di me. So cosa stai aspettando.”  
 _Come osa!_  
“Non sono _io_ ad aver ucciso il _proprio_ padre. Chi sarà il prossimo? Tua _madre_?”  
Rey sente, prima ancora di vedere, quanto le sue parole abbiano raggiunto un punto sensibile.  
Kylo Ren alza una mano, e all’istante Rey annaspa alla ricerca di aria.  
“Tu non mi conosci.”  
Dita invisibili si contraggono sulla sua gola, mentre lei annaspa per liberarsi.  
“ _Tu non sai nulla di me_.”  
Il ruggito rabbioso di lui la raggiunge come da una distante inimmaginabile, mentre la sua vista comincia ad annebbiarsi.  
 _Quindi è così che morirò…_  
Improvviso come è arrivata, la mano lascia la sua presa.  
Rey crolla a terra, ricordandosi come è difficile e doloroso respirare. Prima ancora di pensare, si allontana un passo alla volta, cauta come quando ha avuto la sfortuna di incontrare un predatore nella notte di Jakku.  
Fissa gli occhi sull’uomo che la guarda come se fosse lei la persona da cui tenersi alla larga.  
   
Rey ha voltato lo speeder verso il cimitero dei Giganti, poi lo mette in moto con un colpo deciso.  
Guida per miglia, con la mente sgombra da pensieri coerenti e l’adrenalina che le accelera il polso.  
Il tramonto è finito, ha ancora poche ore di luce e nessun piano.  
 _Potrei raggiungere Tuanul._  
I membri della Chiesa della Forza sono considerati dei folli dai mercanti di rottami di Niima, ma pazzi o no sono gli unici che ricordano ancora qualcosa sui Jedi.  
Da loro, quando venivano a commerciare all’avamposto, ha sentito tanti racconti sulla Forza.  
 _Vorrei non averli ascoltati._  
Dubita di avere sufficienti scorte di benzina e con la notte incombente, la traversata del deserto può diventare molto pericolosa.  
Dovrebbe dirigersi verso Niima, aspettare in un rifugio sicuro e depredare benzina e scorte. Sempre se qualcuno non l’ha preceduta.  
Invece continua a guidare, mentre il calore del giorno svanisce, fino a quando non scorge all’orizzonte lo Spunzone al centro del cratere di frammenti di sabbia vetrificata.  
L’ultima volta che è stata qui ha scoperto una nuova speranza.  
Ma l’ultima volta non è stata appena minacciata da un pazzo che è in grado di manipolare una forza misteriosa e invisibile in grado di ucciderla.  
Ogni momento che passa a scalare lo Spunzone sono momenti preziosi che potrebbero essere utilizzati per scappare.  
Eppure nello sforzo fisico, nella concentrazione, nella possibilità di impigliare il piede male e di cadere, Rey ritrova la praticità del sopravvissuto di Jakku.  
 _Dovrei tornare indietro. Dovrei prendere la spada di Skywalker e porre rimedio a questo casino._  
Ha affrontato in passato le tempeste di sabbia per settimane.  
La furia di un uomo solo, per quanto ammantato dalle magia delle leggende, è ben poca cosa.  
 _Avrei dovuto farlo fin da subito._  
   
Non trova una risposta alla sua domanda.  
Quando raggiunge il relitto del camminatore, Rey rabbrividisce, ma non per il freddo che ha congelato il rivestimento dello speeder.  
Dall’interno sente dei rumori.  
Non vuole aprire la porta, non vuole conoscere, ma è troppo tardi ormai.  
La linea della paura è stata attraversata tanto tempo prima.  
Tutti i suoi oggetti, tutto ciò che ha accumulato in una vita di scavi nelle rovine dei Giganti, stanno vorticando ad una velocità difficile da seguire.  
Come se R’iia in persona avesse scatenato la furia nella sua tana.  
Al centro del vortice si erge Kylo Ren.  
Rey grida un avvertimento. Non si accorge di lei.  
Fuori dalle traiettorie mortali degli oggetti, si lancia in avanti.  
“Fermati!”  
Il suo pugno impatta sulla spalla. Avesse colpito una parete, avrebbe sentito meno dolore e ricevuto maggiore soddisfazione.  
Artiglia la stoffa della sua veste, mentre urla ancora. La mano di lui scatta, senza preavviso, con la stessa noncuranza infastidita con cui scaccerebbe un insetto.  
Rey vola all’indietro, attera con dolore sul fianco destro proprio mentre una scatola si schianta a pochi centimetri della sua testa.  
 _Come posso fermarlo?_  
Il panico l’attanaglia la gola e gli arti, quando con cautela striscia verso la sua direzione.  
Dovrebbe scappare e recuperare la spada laser.  
 _Ma se mi seguisse…_  
Kylo Ren alza un bastone – il _suo_ bastone, che aveva dimenticato poco prima a terra – in un movimento che le ricorda un altro duello.  
Osserva con orrore mentre il bastone cala davanti a sé, colpisce un volteggiante metallo che è nella traiettoria, si schianta sulla parate con un rumore agghiacciante.  
I colpi continuano ancora, ancora, con una brutalità che le è sconosciuta.  
Quel ritmo frenetico e sensato la cattura, quando solo con grande fatica sposta lo sguardo nota.  
 _La parete… i segni… la…_  
Rey in pochi, frenetici battiti di cuore corre davanti a lui, la schiena premuta contro la parete.  
Vede appena il fendente che cala impietoso su di lei.  
D’istinto tende le mani in avanti, con la speranza che divenga, per una volta, tramite della Forza.  
Il fendente si raggela nell’aria.  
Quel volto, così facile ad esprimere emozioni, sta gridando la rabbia con ogni lineamento.  
“Sei pazzo.”  
I tremiti rendono la sua voce incerta.  
Ma è abbastanza per farla agire.  
Lo schiaffo sembra fare più male alla sua mano che alla guancia di lui.  
“Sei _davvero_ un mostro.”  
Anche se grida, ha il dubbio che non la stia davvero sentendo.  
“Sei solo capace di rovinare tutto ciò che tocchi.”  
Vorrebbe colpirlo ancora, ma lui afferra il suo polso in una morsa così improvvisa che Rey non riesce a nascondere il dolore.  
“Quarantacinquemila settecento trenta due.”  
Così roca è la sua voce, come se avesse gridato per ore e ore.  
“Cosa?”  
“I giorni. Rey. _I giorni_.”  
Le parole non dovrebbero fare male.  
 _Se avesse avuto in mano una spada laser, mi avrebbe uccisa._  
Rey si rende conto in quel momento di stare sprecando acqua.  
 _Anche questo bastone basterebbe? Eppure sono viva._  
Allora Kylo Ren cade in ginocchio, trascinandola con sé.  
   
Così, Kylo Ren la _vede_.  
Il suo volto non è mai stato così generoso con le emozioni.  
 _Scappa!_  
Rey invece annulla la distanza. Le ciglia di lui sono così lunghe e oh così soffici mentre chiude gli occhi.  
Lei sfiora la cicatrice e ripensa a quanto è stato facile ridonare dignità a un volto devastato.  
Ricorda anche quanto è stato facile ferirlo.  
   
All’improvviso, il suono di qualcosa che si rompe.  
   
Entrambi sentono il brivido quando l’eco nella Forza raggiunge i loro sensi.  
In un momento lo spazio che li divide è annullato.  
Le loro bocche si incontrano, l’una sull’altra, senza alcune grazia. La mano le sta stritolando il polso, e questo, se possibile, la elettrizza.  
Gli tira indietro i capelli con uno scatto doloroso, mentre la sua bocca si muove sul collo, respirando l’odore che ha imparato a riconoscere così bene, la sua lingua che traccia una scia su tutta la lunghezza.  
Sente le mani di lui nei suoi capelli, che tirano e strappano sui legacci fino a quando le ciocche sono libere, per risposta lei affonda i denti nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla e _succhia_.  
Con un sibilo lui la tira indietro, la costringe a voltarsi, intrappolandola tra la sua schiena e il muro.  
Le sue mani scavano tra la stoffa del vestito, cercano fino a quando si chiudono sui seni. Lei tira indietro la testa, senza celare un grido di sorpresa.  
Così inevitabile la conclusione del loro incontro che l’impazienza prende possesso della cautela. Mentre la bocca di lui assaggia il suo collo, lei si stacca gli ultimi vestiti addosso.  
Guida la mano di lui nel centro liquido del suo sesso. Si tende in ogni fibra mentre le dita scrutano, entrano _, affondano_.  
Sente l’impazienza di lui mentre si ritrae, le ultime barriere di stoffa che cedono dopo che la sua pelle si scalda a contatto del calore di un altro corpo.  
Non può vedere, ma può _sentire_ la sua eccitazione e l’anticipazione manda un brivido il cui eco si espande nella Forza.  
Riconosce il tumulto di emozioni contrastanti che guerreggia in lui, ma le mani che accarezzano la sua pelle, affondano nei suoi fianchi per sentirla più vicina raccontano un anelito che è solo per lei.  
Vorrebbe stare così per sempre, eppure _non basta_.  
Quando alla fine entra dentro di lei, entrambi si tendono come se fosse il colpo mortale, l’ultima disfatta. Per poco non crollano sul pavimento, troppa l’urgenza di assecondare i loro movimenti contrastanti.  
Si spinge infine all’indietro, accogliendolo più a fondo, le mani che si stringono sui suoi seni e a dispetto di sé stessa le sfugge un grido.  
I sensi acutamente consapevoli di ogni goccia di sudore, di ogni strato di pelle a contatto con altra pelle, di ogni minimo affanno.  
Scende sempre di più nella spirale della Forza, mentre lui affonda senza alcuna pazienza nella sua carne.  
Così vicino, sempre più vicino fino a quando l’ultima resistenza infine cede, in un barbaglio acuto dove raggiunge, infine, un punto in cui trova solo lui e lei, e i loro demoni.  
Esiste un momento lunghissimo dove è tutto silenzio.  
Finisce troppo presto.  
   
Rey è consapevole del peso di Kylo Ren, abbandonato contro la sua schiena.  
Lo scrolla di dosso con impazienza. Scivola in avanti e per la prima volta da un tempo interminabile si rende conto dove si trova.  
Ci vogliono pochi tocchi precisi per sistemare i vestiti, dare una forma all’intricata matassa dei suoi capelli e dimenticare il languore che sente nel ventre.  
Può pretendere ancora che tutto sia sotto controllo.  
“Rey.”  
Si volta, irritata.  
La espressione di lui è aperta come non mai, il colorito acceso dal loro incontro e gli occhi intensi per un’emozione a cui non può dare un nome.   
Oh, come è facile da rendere vulnerabile.  
Come lei riesce a leggerlo, sa che lui può vedere la sua espressione.  
Se ne va prima che possa scappare di nuovo dietro la rabbia.  
   
L’alba la coglie mentre sta saccheggiando la sua stessa tana.  
Raccoglie pezzi sparsi in giro, mentre valuta ciò che è riparabile da ciò che non lo è.  
Pensa a come utilizzare gli scarti.  
Con un colpo al cuore raccoglie la bambola, le toglie i frammenti che sono caduti sopra e sistema la testa che si è inclinata in avanti.  
Vorrebbe sentirsi oltraggiata.  
La famigliare sensazione di raccogliere scarti e rimetterli assieme le rende facile la lucidità.  
Gira la testa verso di lui solo una volta, per trovarlo ancora addormentato nell’abitacolo.  
Sta mormorando qualcosa di urgente nel sonno.  
Poi passa all’improvviso dal sonno alla veglia.  
“Sei qui.”  
Rey annuisce, ancora un poco scossa.  
Ora capisce perché lui indossa una maschera.  
“Dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Se è per _quello_ , non dovresti preoccuparti.”  
“Non sono preoccupata, qualsiasi cosa intendi con _quello_.”  
Episodi come quelli di ieri sera sono accantonati in un angolo ben chiuso, dove non vengono riportati alla luce tanto spesso, o tanto presto.  
Rey ne conosce la sensazione.  
Kylo Ren si schiarisce la voce.  
“Intendo, le conseguenze di ieri sera..”  
“Non ci sono _conseguenze._ Sono cose che capitano.”  
La guarda come se fosse un banta più stupido del solito.  
“Capisco che sei cresciuta come una selvaggia, ma saprai abbastanza della biologia da capire cosa succede in quei momenti.”  
 _Oh, quel tipo di conseguenze._  
“Ok, afferrato. Non ti starò a ripetere i discorsi che facciamo noi _selvaggi_ rovista rifiuti sull’argomento perché non sei ancora pronto.”  
Kylo Ren digrigna così forte i denti che sente lo scatto anche da dove si trova, dall’altro lato della stanza.  
“Devi rivoltare ogni discorso in una lotta?”  
“Viene naturale con certe persone.”  
Se riprende il lavoro che ha interrotto, lui capirà che non vuole parlare.  
No?  
Un vero peccato che lui non collabori.  
“Conversare con te è sempre un’esperienza affascinante.”  
“Ottimo. Altro? Sono abbastanza impegnata ora. Una specie di uragano ha deciso di devastarmi casa.”  
 “Non voglio litigare con te.”  
L’affermazione è così inconsueta che Rey alza lo sguardo per controllare che sia Kylo Ren ad aver parlato.  
 _Mi sta ingannando._  
“Allora non iniziare neppure. Sono abbastanza grande da badare a me stessa.”  
Lui ha chiaro scritto sulla faccia che la considera una bugiarda.  
Il problema è che ha perfettamente ragione, non ci ha pensato.  
Ammettere di _non_ essere stata lei la persona responsabile nella stanza?  
 _Kriff. Mai._  
“Già che ci sei, dimmi: usi qualche impianto sottocutaneo, o c’è qualche trucco Jedi anche per questo?”  
Rey si gode la stupenda sensazione di aver lasciato Kylo Ren senza parole.  
   
“Che cosa stai facendo?”  
Incominciare una conversazione con lui porta ad una sensazione meno piacevole.  
Non sa perché ma lui è ancora lì, nel suo camminatore.  
Lei è costretta a passare tutto il tempo nel TIE Fighter per colpa sua.  
Quando entra per prendere della razioni, di solito non lo trova, ma quel giorno lui sta utilizzando la sua cassetta degli attrezzi. Maneggia qualcosa che sembra simile ad un bastone.  
“Quello è il _mio_ bastone!”  
“Probabile.”  
“Chi ti ha dato il permesso di toccare la mia roba?”  
“Me lo sono preso.”  
Lui non le sta prestando molta attenzione.  
“Mi stavo annoiando.”  
Rey strappa con troppa forza la razione liofilizzata, rischiando di sprecarla sul pavimento.  
“Allora vattene.”  
Lo dice con una calma simulata ma che vuole credere convincente.  
Nessun cenno che lui l’abbia ascoltata.  
“Vattene via,” continua. “All’avamposto c’è di sicuro un qualche mezzo che funziona ancora.”  
Il silenzio continua per innervosirla, lo sa, per cui prepara il cibo.  
È un gioco che si può fare in due, e lei è più brava.  
“Potresti andare a Turnal.”  
Kylo Ren risponde con uno sbuffo che potrebbe essere una risata di scherno.  
“Certo, a Turnal. O magari in qualche altro posto dove vanno a vaneggiare i nostalgici dei Jedi. Saranno di sicuro felici di aiutarmi.”  
“Questo non mi importa. Non vedo perché devi restare qui.”  
Kylo Ren la guarda, aspettando il momento migliore per rompere la confidenza con cui sta affrontando il discorso. Rey attende in silenzio.  
“La Forza mi dice di restare qui.”  
Rey sbuffa, e lo studia a cercare un cenno di inganno o di insicurezza.  
Non ce ne sono.  
 _È pazzo. Ma questo tipo di pazzia?Il tipo fanatico?_  
Non sembra apprezzare la Chiesa della Forza, ma non è tanto diverso da loro.  
Anche lui crede che la Forza gli stia dicendo qualcosa.  
Che la Forza lo voglia lì, su Jakku, nella sua dannata casa per… cosa?  
“Ok, ho sentito abbastanza.”  
   
Quella notte sogna.  
Nel sogno ripercorre le scale nel castello di Maz Kanata.  
L’anticipazione anima i suoi passi. Oltre alla porta c’è qualcosa.  
Quando la apre, si aspetta il buio di una notte di tempesta.  
Si aspetta il deserto di Jakku e il pianto di una bambina.  
Quello che trova, invece, è un’isola in mezzo ad una distesa così vasta di acqua che rimane senza fiato.  
Qualcuno sta camminando sull’isola, troppo lontano per capire chi è.  
Rey si sveglia con la sensazione di aver respirato davvero l’aria così umida e diversa dal deserto a cui è abituata.  
Passano altri sogni vividi e intensi prima di prendere una decisione.  
   
Rey fatica a consumare il cibo, quella sera.  
Resta in silenzio perché non osa.  
Parlare significa oltrepassare una linea invisibile che la lascerebbe ancora più scoperta di fronte a Kylo Ren.  
Sa bene che non può fidarsi mai di nessuno, per quanto possano sembrare gentili e disponibili gli altri.  
Ren non è nessuno di queste cose, eppure gli ha concesso fin troppo del suo tempo.  
 _Sa benissimo che non voglio parlare._  
Ha continuato a provocarla per tutta la sera, come se fosse lei l’intrusa nel camminatore.  
Non ci vuole una percezione rafforzata dalla Forza per capire che lo diverte.  
 _Dovrei mollargli un pugno._  
L’ultima volta che ha agito ascoltando il suo istinto, era successo qualcosa di pericoloso, molto pericoloso, per cui Rey lascia stare.  
“Vedo che non hai saputo resistere alla mia assenza.”  
Alla fine cede, perché non può ascoltare la sua voce per tutta la sera senza provare a ribattere.  
“Sono qui solo perché è il _mio_ camminatore.”  
Alla parola lo fissa con uno sguardo che porta con sé una dichiarazione che attorno all’avamposto di Niima significa solo una cosa: stai alla larga.  
 “Bugiarda. Perché sei qui?”  
 _C’era da giurarci che non gliene importi._  
“Sono troppo impegnata per litigare stasera.”  
Nel caso fortunato la conversazione finirà presto con uno dei due che se ne andrà, offeso.  
 _In quello sfortunato?_  
 “Altra bugia. Non vedi l’ora di litigare con me.”  
Per un secondo Rey è troppo oltraggiata per replicare.  
“Questo… questo non è vero.”  
“Per cui sei qui per qualcosa. Cosa vorresti da me, di preciso?”  
La domanda ha un che di allusivo che fa accapponare la pelle a Rey. Non osa rispondere subito.  
“Sai cosa, lascia stare.”  
Mentre si avvolge nelle coperte e pretende di essere sola, Rey sente lo sguardo di Kylo Ren che non la lascia per un secondo.  
   
Si sveglia al suono di un grido acuto.  
Le sembra ancora di sentire la pioggia raggelare la sua pelle, di assaporare il sangue sulla punta della lingua.  
Non si accorge subito che il grido che ha sentito è il suo.  
Come non si è accorta subito che la spada laser nella sua mano, nel sogno, emette una luce rossa.  
Rey corre nell’abitacolo dove sa che lui sta dormendo profondamente.  
Anche nel sonno Kylo Ren non sembra in pace, questo lo ha imparato bene.  
D’istinto gli tira un pugno sul fianco, senza curarsi di quanto faccia male più alla sua mano che a lui.  
“Che cosa mi hai fatto?”  
Sa che qualcosa è cambiato nei suoi sogni, ed _è colpa sua_.  
Kylo Ren passa dal sonno alla veglia in pochi istanti, ed è già su di lei, pronto ad afferrare le mani che ancora lo stanno colpendo.  
“Ferma.”  
Rey si dimena nella sua stretta ferrea.  
“Che cosa hai fatto?”  
 _Scrolla le spalle, per R’iia_.  
“Che stai dicendo? E lascia stare le mie costole.”  
“Tu… tu hai fatto qualcosa nella Forza. E’ cambiato qualcosa…”  
La fissa con intensità, come se avesse raggiunto il suo completo interesse in quel momento,  
“Che cosa hai sentito?”  
Rey sente ancora la sensazione di freddo, il sentore del sangue nel retro della sua testa, così forte che per poco vacilla.  
“La Forza può mostrarti… cose?”  
“Sì.”  
I suoi occhi non le sono mai apparsi tanti illuminati dal fervore, così grandi che Rey deve distogliere lo sguardo per paura di perdersi nelle profondità.  
“La Forza manda visioni a chi ha una forte affinità con essa.”  
“E tu… tu ne hai avute?”  
“Sempre. Da quando ero molto giovane, molto più di te.”  
Per Rey è difficile immaginare il bambino che era stato Kylo Ren.  
“E smetteranno?”  
“Rey, non devi avere paura di queste visioni. Non devi temere la Forza.”  
Lei rabbrividisce, all’improvviso consapevole di quanto sia vicino a quell’uomo aspro e devoto nel profondo alla vie della Forza.  
Sente la bile salire alla gola al pensiero di altre visioni, altri risvegli sudata e agghiacciata nel suo pagliericcio.  
Kylo Ren mette una mano sotto il suo mento.  
“Stai pensando troppo.”  
Si china in avanti, e la sta baciando. Rey alza le braccia per ricacciarlo indietro, ma è pietrificata dalla sensazione delle labbra sulle sue.  
Quando entra con la lingua nella sua bocca, lei appoggia le mani sul suo petto per sostenersi, mentre una sensazione di calore si risveglia.  
Non è sensato lasciare una persona avvicinarsi così tanto, non è sensato lasciare che un uomo come lui le sia così vicino.  
Mentre la sua bocca le morde un punto delicato del collo e comincia a succhiare, una parte di Rey ammette che non è del tutto una pessima idea.  
“Rey, lasciami vedere.”  
Lei non può, in quel momento meno di altri, ritornare al luogo del massacro, alla maschera che l’ha terrorizzata fin da subito.  
Rey si riscuote, fissa quel volto così aperto e accessibile al suo desiderio.  
Con decisione afferra i suoi capelli, mentre porta la bocca a scontrarsi con la sua. Lo bacia con una urgenza in cui non si riconosce, ma lui risponde, con decisione afferrando i suoi fianchi.  
Lei non ha molta pazienza di rimuovere la stoffa che li separa, mentre maledice l’abitudine di Kylo Ren di coprirsi così tanto.  Le dita annaspano, mentre entrambi sono goffi e affannati dall’urgenza e incespicano sui vestiti.  
Rey, infine, si arrampica sulle sue gambe e con pochi, sgraziati movimenti lo accoglie dentro.  
Lui sibila, una mano che afferra rudemente i capelli, tirandola all’indietro. Lei geme piano mentre la lingua accarezza il suo lobo dell’orecchio.  
Non riesce a muoversi come vorrebbe, confinata in quello spazio ristretto, e si contorce fino a quando non sfiora un punto interno che le strozza il respiro in gola.  
Lui la guarda con un monito negli occhi, prima di reclamare ancora la sua bocca, la sua gola, il suo seno.  
Rey sente la mente fluttuare.  
È tutto troppo intenso.  
È tutto troppo _poco_ intenso.  
Dopo una iniziale resistenza lui cede sotto le mani decise che lo spinge all’indietro. Lei esplora ogni angolo del suo corpo, senza fretta, con la meticolosità di un topo del deserto che scova un nuovo relitto dissepolto nella sabbia dopo una tempesta.  
Quando getta la testa all’indietro, cercando una soddisfazione al piacere crescente, trova solo le lune e delle stelle tanto confuse e lontane che non ricorda neppure la sensazione di essere tra di loro.  
Per un breve lampo è stata tra di loro.  
Non rimane più nessuno.  
Rey reprime a stento un singhiozzo, prima che una presenza brutale non la porti in avanti. La bocca di lui è calda, invadente.  
Vorrebbe carpire i suoi segreti ma la mente di Rey è tanto celata quanto il suo corpo è tanto vulnerabile e nudo sotto il tocco di Kylo Ren.  
“Non abbiamo ancora finito,” le dice.  
Con una gesto sicuro che la rende tanto piccola e fragile tra le sue braccia, lui la alza e la riporta sulla schiena, la penetra così a fondo che lei non ricorda bene come è possibile respirare.  
Per molto tempo Rey non ha più una scusa per pensare.  
   
Dopo, la luce delle lune illumina la loro pelle di un bagliore innaturale.  
Può vedere le cicatrici su di lui, le vecchie poco più di incisioni evanescenti, le nuove ancora crudeli tracce arrossate.  
Mentre le sta fissando, si rende conto che non vuole davvero sapere cosa nasconde ogni traccia.  
“Lasciami vedere.”  
Le dice, alla fine, quando sono così lontani quanto prima erano vicini.  
“No.”  
Lei ruota sulla schiena, per scovare meglio il cielo di Jakku dietro il pannello crepato, macchiato dalla sabbia, dell’abitacolo.  
“Per stasera puoi dirti soddisfatto.”  
“Non stai rendendo tutto più facile.”  
La minaccia macchia la sua voce di una promessa.  
Quanto facilmente potrebbe estrarre le informazioni da lei?  
 _Quanto ci vorrà prima che lo decida?_  
“Non c’è niente di _facile_ , se non lo hai ancora capito.”  
“Smetti di temere la Forza, allora.”  
“Io non temo la Forza!”  
 _Certo che…_  
“Bugiarda.”  
Lei sospira. Il senso di spossatezza che abbozzola il suo corpo rende i pensieri meno taglienti, più difficili da portare a compimento.  
Certe lotte è meglio lasciarle a quando si sa di poter vincere.  
“Ho visto un uomo con una maschera. C’erano altri, simili a lui, ma l’uomo era diverso da tutti loro. Stavano in un campo di battaglia, c’erano dei morti e… non ricordo altro…”  
Dal cambio di ritmo del respiro capisce che lui è impressionato dalla visione.  
“Quando hai avuto questa Visione?”  
 _Perché è importante? Perché ora?_  
Sente crescere la sua impazienza mentre aumenta il silenzio.  
“Rey. Quando hai avuto la visione?”  
Lei sospira. Chiude gli occhi.  
“Da Maz Kanata. Quando ho trovato la spada laser di Skywalker.”  
La Forza la chiamava, allora.  
La Forza la sta chiamando, nell’esatto istante in cui Kylo Ren trema e dice: “Sì.”  
Come se avesse saputo tutto questo, perché forse davvero ha sempre saputo tutto questo.  
“Cosa sai della spada di Skywalker?”  
Rey ricorda le leggende che raccontavano la gente di Turnal e delle città della Chiesa, accanto ai tavoli dei raccoglitori all’avamposto, quando giungevano a Niima per scambiare e commerciare.  
I raccoglitori li prendevano in giro, quando se ne andavano, la loro fede una strana lussuria che non trovava posto nel mondo di affari e di miseria che circondava Unkar Plutt.  
“Skywalker è una leggenda. Per tempo ho creduto che non esistesse davvero.”  
Kylo Ren ride, e la sua risata la manda in allarme in un modo che non riesce a capire.  
“Purtroppo è molto reale, Luke Skywalker. Ma la spada non è sua: apparteneva ad un uomo molto potente. Un uomo che l’ha creata molto tempo fa, per seguire una profezia.”  
Rey, a dispetto della paura e della confusione, della stanchezza e della tensione, lo ascolta affascinata.  
“Quell’uomo potente era Anakin Skywalker. Non sottovalutare la sua spada.”  
Rey tace.  
Se Luke è una leggenda, Anakin Skywalker è un mito così lontano nel tempo e così immenso nella fama e nel mistero che lei sente una vertigine al pensiero di aver impugnato la sua arma.  
Non si è mai sentita così lontana da quell’uomo.  
Mentre si arrotola nelle coperte, scopre una punta di invidia.  
Ma poi prima che il sonno la colga, si accorge che, oltre alla reverenza, nella parole di lui c’è anche paura.  
   
Rey entra nell’AT-AT, scrollando la sabbia dei vestiti, il cappuccio ancora calato sulla testa e gli occhiali ancora sul viso.  
“Ho trovato uno speeder all’avamposto. Puoi usarlo e andartene.”  
Lui le volge appena uno sguardo, infastidito.  
“Vado quando decido io.”  
 _Qui non funziona così, Kylo Ren._  
“Su Jakku, quando ti si offre qualcosa, lo prendi. Perché, per R’iia, è un evento più raro della pioggia.”  
Lei getta la elsa della spada laser ai suoi piedi. È sgraziata, pesante ed è _di Kylo Ren._  
Lui fissa il suo volto, andando oltre la maschera, la stoffa, le barriere che ha eretto nella sua mente.  
“Ce n’è una sola.”  
Ha l’arroganza di dirle.  
Rey sospira.  
“Avevi ragione tu. Non ho un piano. Non ho mai avuto un piano. Raccatto cose, è capitato che raccattasi anche te.”  
Si mette al suo stesso livello, dove è seduto lui, per guardare meglio quel viso asimmetrico e sgraziato.  
“Non so nulla della Resistenza. Non so nulla del Primo Ordine. Non so nulla di Han Solo, non so nulla del generale Organa.”  
Osserva con fascino macabro come la sua compostezza vacilli quando accenna ai loro nomi.  
“La mia vita andava piuttosto bene prima che arrivasse un droide alla mia porte. Finn sarebbe stato un buon amico. Ma probabilmente lo hai ucciso, quindi…”  
Anche la sua voce ora ha una incertezza.  
 _Finn è stato l’unico a tornare indietro, per me._  
“Per questo ora te ne vai.”  
“Ho capito.”  
Kylo Ren stringe i pugni così forte che sente le giunture scricchiolare anche da dove si trova.  
“Ho avuto anch’io una visione, una delle tante all’inizio, ma poi qualcosa è cambiato.”  
Pronuncia ogni parola come se avesse un sapore amaro.  
“Cambiavano tutte, col tempo, nel corso degli anni ma c’era una sola cosa che rimaneva costante. Una _ragazza_.”  
Si alza in piedi, all’improvviso torreggiando su di lei. In mano ha la sua spada.  
“Tutti quei giorni in cui sei stata nessuno. Potresti avere molto di più, potresti avere tutto.”  
Scuote la testa, come se la pazza, la creatura mostruosa fosse lei.  
“Cosa ne sai tu? Li hai contati per caso?”  
Lui scrolla le spalle.  
“Mi annoiavo.”  
Rey sente un groppo in gola, incapace di parlare.  
In pochi gesti lui è pronto, la maschera è sotto il suo braccio, l’elsa alla sua cintura.  
Come è sempre stato.  
Si ferma, la guarda, ancora inginocchiata.  
“Non importa se verrai da noi. Puoi anche andare dal dannato Skywalker se preferisci, ma non ignorare la Forza.”  
La sua figura oscura è già oltre al portello, quando si gira all’interno, come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa.  
“Che la Forza sia con te, Rey.”  
   
I giorni su Jakku sono sempre uguali.  
Nella lotta non c’è tempo per guardare al cielo.  
Ma dal cielo giunge la tempesta, o una nave stellare.  
Amici o nemici?  
Il deserto, per quanto sconfinato, è uno spazio ristretto quando scopri che esiste tutto il resto, vuoto, insensibile e più crudele del soffio di R’iia.  
Qualcosa si è risvegliato.  
Questa è la sua vita.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa cosa mi è sfuggita di mano.  
> Doveva essere breve, un divertissement senza pretese in mezzo a scritture più serie, e invece è diventata questa mostruosità di 18mila parole.  
> Non avevo previsto il seguito, ma avevo lasciato due scene molto importanti fuori dalla prima parte quindi non potevo evitare di scrivere.  
> L’ho detto che mi è sfuggito di mano?  
> Sono però orgogliosa di aver dato il mio scarso contributo alla causa del reylo trash. E sì, ci potrebbe essere altro ma tutto dipende dalla reazione dei lettori e dalla mia musa


End file.
